


Все первые свидания

by kotokoshka



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Barry has some medical issues because of a lightning strike, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Memory Loss, Minor Angst, Romance, Some Humor, several first dates, yes that's it
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: После удара молнии у Барри проблемы с памятью. Он просыпается каждое утро, не помня предыдущие дни. Он бы никогда не подумал, что из всего этого выйдет что-то хорошее. Но так и случается.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All the First Dates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012029) by [Liu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liu/pseuds/Liu). 



— Что за?..  
  
Барри садится на постели, превозмогая боль, которая стреляет сначала в руку, а потом распространяется вниз по спине. Он распахивает глаза, удивленно глядя на перевязки — что с ним такое случилось? Первая мысль — оглядеться: он не в больнице, но и не в квартире. А в своей старой комнате в доме Джо — об этом говорят плакаты Анастейши и Linkin Park на стенах. Но Барри больше не пятнадцать: его тело красноречиво говорит, что во времени он не перемещался.  
  
Барри спускает ноги с края постели. Он помнит приятное ощущение пальцев, утопающих в ворсе ковра, но это не объясняет, почему он здесь. Перевязки, наверное, остались после несчастного случая, но стоит Барри попытаться вспомнить, в голове тут же начинает ныть.  
  
Его мысли прерывает стук в дверь. Барри поднимает взгляд и видит Айрис. Слава богу, она не выглядит на пятнадцать. Конечно, Барри не рассматривал теорию о перемещении во времени всерьез, но ему почему-то становится чуть легче.  
  
— Доброе утро. — Айрис улыбается, и Барри не может не ответить тем же, несмотря на то, что вконец запутался. — Как себя чувствуешь?  
  
— Эм-м-м… — начинает он. Волновать Айрис не хочется, но Барри нужно понять, что происходит. Он быстро зыркает на старый будильник — половина девятого, Джо уже в участке и точно не сможет объяснить. — Что со мной случилось?  
  
Айрис входит в комнату и прикрывает дверь — ей неловко, и Барри не может отделаться от ощущения, что сестра боится с ним разговаривать. Он улыбается, чтобы снять напряжение, и, кажется, это срабатывает: когда Айрис садится на край постели, она не выглядит такой напряженной. Ее теплая рука касается его ладони, и теперь уже Барри не по себе оттого, что он полураздет. Ну или на четверть раздет, учитывая огромное количество бинтов.  
  
— Не переживай, я вижу, что ты волнуешься, — смеется Айрис, когда видит, как дергается у Барри бровь. — Врачи сказали, что проблемы с памятью — это совершенно нормально. В твоей лаборатории случилась авария, и… тебя ударила молния. Не волнуйся! — поспешно говорит Айрис, потому что Барри начинает нервничать. — Тебе нужно полностью восстановиться. На это нужно время.  
  
— Сколько? — Барри хмурится. Он работал над одним запутанным делом, и доказательства, которые он должен был проанализировать, были кучей свалены на его столе, и никакая авария оправданием задержке служить не могла точно.  
  
На лице Айрис мелькает тень, но она быстро справляется с собой и снова улыбается.  
  
— Трудно сказать. Но ты добился большого прогресса! Пару дней назад ты даже не мог вспомнить, кто ты, так что…  
  
— Погоди. — Барри недоуменно моргает, а его сердце тревожно стучит. — Пару дней? Какой сегодня день недели?  
  
Айрис тоже моргает и закусывает губу.  
  
— Пятница.  
  
Барри помнит, что был понедельник. Он морщится, пытаясь выудить воспоминания о прошлой неделе, но опять безуспешно.  
  
— Не волнуйся, ладно? — Айрис стискивает его пальцы. Эта фраза мгновенно становится самой противной, которую Барри доводилось слышать.  
  
— Ты только что сказала, что я забыл четыре дня…  
  
Что-то в выражении лица Айрис заставляет его запнуться посередине предложения.  
  
— Стоп. Какое сегодня число?  
  
Барри тянется за телефоном до того, как Айрис успевает ответить, и со свистом втягивает ртом воздух, таращась на число.  
  
— Тридцатое января?! Я забыл  _пять недель_?!  
  
Айрис вздрагивает и сочувственно тянется к Барри. Он позволяет ей взять его за руку — сам Барри мертвой хваткой стискивает мобильный, — но это не помогает ему справиться с волной паники.  
  
— Барри, просто дыши. Тебе лучше с каждым днем. Ты был в коме, очнулся только три дня назад. Врачи сказали, что у тебя могут быть проблемы с памятью какое-то время, но это не навсегда. Ты справишься. Мы поможем тебе, я и папа.  
  
От ее слов Барри становится чуть легче; он ждет, пока дыхание придет в норму, а потом снова смотрит на Айрис.  
  
— Так что делать? — Если бы у Барри была сломана рука, он бы делал какие-то упражнения, но что делать со  _сломанным умом_?  
  
— Пойдем гулять, — улыбается Айрис. — Я решила, что тебе нельзя целый день сидеть дома и смотреть телевизор. У меня через час йога, и ты пойдешь со мной.

***

  
— На йогу? — спрашивает Барри, стараясь говорить спокойно, но тон все равно выходит каким-то высокомерным и явно демонстрирующим неохоту. Айрис только смеется и хлопает в ладоши.  
  
— Нет. В парк! Ты подышишь свежим воздухом, пока я буду на занятиях, а на обратном пути мы зайдем за кофе и пирожными. Как тебе такой вариант?  
  
Барри не воодушевился, но идея Айрис была лучше, чем сидеть в четырех стенах и киснуть, думая о том, что ты потерял кучу времени.  
  
— Дай мне двадцать минут на сборы.  
  
Хоть это и глупо, но Барри приятно, что он не забыл дорогу в парк; он боялся себе признаться, что переживал, что не узнает город или заблудится в местах, где вырос, но он по-прежнему отлично помнил все улицы, повороты и магазинчики вдоль аллеи.  
  
Мимо проезжает поезд, и Барри вспоминает свою дорогу до дома из Стар Сити, но впустую — голова снова болит, стоит ему попытаться выудить из памяти чуть больше. Так что он просто следует за Айрис.  
  
— Подождешь меня в парке?  
  
Барри кивает и направляется ко входу. Погода зимой не балует Централ Сити снегом, поэтому парк весь коричневый и серый, покрытый жухлой травой, а деревья голые; довольно холодно, и Барри рад, что в его пальто такие глубокие карманы. Он бесцельно шатается по парку и наслаждается тишиной — немногие люди решают провести утро пятницы в городском парке, так что он почти все время ходит один, разве что редкие бегуны проносятся мимо, оставляя после себя облачка пара в воздухе, и на нескольких скамейках греются бездомные, потирающие ладони.  
  
Когда Барри подходит к маленькому пруду посреди парка, ему вдруг становится плохо: голова кружится, а колени слабеют. Мир вокруг начинает вращаться, и Барри едва успевает подумать: «вот дерьмо…» и…  
  
…чьи-то крепкие руки обхватывают его за плечи. В глазах по-прежнему темно, и Барри издает слабый звук, отдаленно похожий на «простите», благодаря незнакомца, который помог ему избежать встречи нос к носу с землей. Сильные руки не отпускают, и мужчина — Барри уверен, что это именно мужчина, — провожает его до скамейки. От приятного запаха Кельвин Кляйн у Барри мурашки по спине.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает мужчина, и Барри кивает, хотя в глазах все еще туман.  
  
— Да, простите… я в порядке. Спасибо.  
  
Интересно, как он умудрился произнести такое длинное предложение — голова адски плывет, а ноги не держат, так что можно даже не пытаться вставать. От слабого всплеска паники сердце Барри начинает стучать быстрее, и он глубоко вздыхает. Его держат за руку; ладонь холодная и немного сухая, но это все же прикосновение, и сейчас это все, что нужно. Мужчина, должно быть, нагнулся и разглядывает его лицо, потому что голос идет откуда-то спереди.  
  
— Ты уверен?  
  
— Да, — повторяет Барри. — Я… я буду в порядке. Это просто… я попал в аварию…  
  
— Только что? — резко спрашивает мужчина, задевая коленом колено Барри. Звонит телефон, и незнакомец спешно отвечает, коротко и быстро.  
  
— Нет, не только что, — бормочет Барри. — Недавно, но…  
  
— Последствия, ясно.  
  
Барри кивает, и туман перед глазами наконец-то рассеивается. Он почти поражен, когда наконец видит своего спасителя: мужчина красив, старше его и определенно относится к категории девять или даже все десять — боже, насколько же у Барри ограниченная оценка чужой привлекательности! Он слабо улыбается и получает дружелюбную улыбку в ответ вместе с рукопожатием.  
  
— Теперь тебе лучше?  
  
— Немного. Посижу тут, — добавляет Барри, потому что его ноги по-прежнему дрожат, даже когда он сидит. За две секунды он успевает пожалеть о своих словах, что мужчина сейчас уйдет, но тот вдруг снова обращается к нему:  
  
— Подожди здесь. Я сейчас вернусь.  
  
Барри проводит следующие пятнадцать минут, глядя на неподвижную глянцевую поверхность пруда, размышляя, не стоит ли ему на всякий случай позвонить Айрис. Но он не хочет мешать ее занятиям, может, она и телефона с собой не брала, поэтому Барри прикладывает все усилия, чтобы справиться с проблемой самостоятельно. Этот человек каким-нибудь убийцей быть не может — у него был такой ласковый взгляд, когда он смотрел на Барри и действительно переживал за него.  
  
Почувствовав, что замерзает, Барри решается встать. Он ощущает себя немного глупо, потому что сидит и ждет, пока этот красивый мужчина вернется. Но стоит ему попытаться подняться на ноги, он замечает своего спасителя, спешащего к нему с двумя бумажными стаканчиками в руках.  
  
— Я решил, что тебе не стоит сейчас употреблять кофеин. — Он протягивает один стаканчик Барри, который тот забирает с тихим «спасибо». — Поэтому горячий шоколад. У тебя ведь нет непереносимости лактозы?  
  
Барри поднимает голову и удивленно смотрит на мужчину. Красивый и внимательный — это что, чудо какое-то? Когда мужчина присаживается рядом и отпивает из стаканчика латте, судя по запаху, Барри чувствует приятную дрожь, пробегающую по спине. Хотя причиной мурашек может быть не только близость, Барри обнимает стаканчик озябшими ладонями и только тогда понимает, как замерз. Наверное, от него вся скамейка трясется, потому что плечи и шею Барри вдруг оборачивают теплым шарфом.  
  
— Лучше? — мужчина улыбается. Ничего себе,  _какой же он красивый_ … его голубые глаза отражают утреннее солнце. Барри улыбается, хотя его руки все еще трясутся, что странно, ведь ему уже не так холодно, потому что плечи укутаны шарфом, а к бедру прижимается чужое теплое бедро. Он заставляет себя не таращиться так нагло на чужие руки, обнимающие бока стаканчика с кофе. Барри хмурится, а его дрожащие пальцы будто живут своей собственной жизнью. Это шокирует, потому что руки — это то, чем Барри зарабатывает себе на жизнь. Мало того что мозг, так теперь еще и конечности съехали с катушек, что не сулит ничего хорошего для его работы… если Барри еще не уволили, потому что он пропал на пять недель, а теперь еще фиг его знает, когда он сможет нормально…  
  
Мужчина осторожно забирает из его трясущихся рук стаканчик, ставит его на скамейку, а потом обнимает ладонями, согретыми латте, пальцы Барри. Барри жутко стыдно оттого, как пальцы дергаются, но мужчина его не отпускает, просто осторожно сводит его ладони вместе и улыбается.  
  
— Кажется, тебе нужно больше тепла, — говорит он так легко, будто не понимает, что творится с Барри — хотя он, наверное,  _все понимает_ , просто хочет обставить все так, чтобы нанести минимальный ущерб для его гордости. И это чудесно: гордость Барри сейчас где-то на дне, поэтому он готов просто плыть по течению и наслаждаться тем, что прекрасный незнакомец держит его за руки в парке холодным зимним утром.  
  
— Я Барри, — произносит он через некоторое время, когда дрожь начинает угасать. — Мне сказали, что меня ударило молнией.  
  
— Привет, Барри, — весело говорит мужчина. Это так похоже на приветствие в группах психологической поддержки, что Барри не сдерживает смешок.  
  
— Твоя очередь.  
  
— Я…  _Лео_.  
  
— Привет, Лео. — Барри отвечает так же, игнорируя настойчивый голос в голове, говорящий, что обычные люди не делают таких странных пауз, когда представляются тому, кого держат за руки уже несколько минут.  
  
— Итак, как ты оказался здесь один? — голос Лео выражает беспокойство, и Барри это неприятно; он привык быть самодостаточным, ну как привык, это последнее, что он помнит, и новообретенная личность, которая не может быть сама по себе, ему не особо нравится. Придется к этому привыкать хотя бы на ближайшее время, поэтому Барри пожимает плечами, а не хмурится.  
  
— Моя сестра пошла на йогу и подумала, что свежий воздух пойдет мне на пользу.  
  
Лео улыбается, и Барри кажется, что мир вовсе не против того, чтобы он побыл чуточку счастливее, даже в такой ситуации.  
  
— И это сработало?  
  
— Думаю, да. — Это вообще ни о чем не говорит, в самом деле. Ведь тонкие пальцы продолжают обнимать его руки. И Барри очень хочется спросить, не стоит ли им переместиться в какое-нибудь более теплое место, но у Лео вибрирует телефон, и прекрасное прикосновение исчезает. Лео с сожалением смотрит на Барри, читает сообщение, и его лицо мрачнеет; в прищуре взгляда пропадает тот свет, поразивший Барри секунду назад, и приходится признать, что момент упущен.  
  
Лео уходит, напоследок бросив: _«мне пора»_ ,  _«приятно познакомиться, Барри»_  и  _«увидимся позже»_ , и стаканчик с горячим шоколадом остается единственным доказательством того, что случившееся не было галлюцинацией его воспаленного мозга.  
  
Когда Айрис приходит к нему пару ударов сердца ( _или вечность_ ) спустя, Барри снова дрожит, но все еще улыбается. Он говорит ей, что идея с прогулкой оказалась отличной.  
  
Барри молча клянется себе запомнить доброго мужчину с поразительными голубыми глазами и красивыми руками и спрашивает Айрис, нельзя ли ввести в привычку такие прогулки.  
  


***

  
  
Лен твердо уверен, что у него едет крыша. В воскресенье он сидит за компьютером и гуглит курсы йоги в окрестностях парка. Он определенно позволил себе лишнее, но не мог не согреть руки того парня, который практически вибрировал в его руках, его зелено-карие глаза  _так_ смотрели, что Лен просто ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
  
Оказывается, что есть группа, которая собирается в пятницу утром и во вторник вечером в соседнем общественном центре, так что Лен проводит следующие сорок восемь часов планирования следующего ограбления намного более нервно, чем обычно, но другим ни к чему об этом знать.  
  
Лен приходит в парк во вторник, несмотря на то, что сомневается в своих действиях. Он порывается уйти несколько раз, но только собственная непоколебимая уверенность в себе не дает ему сбежать из промерзшего парка. Еще рано, солнце только-только исчезло за облаками, день не успел смениться вечером, но Лен уже купил два стаканчика горячего шоколада. Ему не стоит так паниковать от мысли, что Барри может не прийти — это в его планы совсем не входит, но Лен понятия не имеет, хочет ли Барри встретиться еще раз. Но если он чему-то научился в жизни, так это тому, что когда ты чего-то хочешь, стоит попробовать, пока не поздно: поэтому он сидит и ждет, считая крошечные облачка пара от своего дыхания… пока не замечает вдалеке знакомую фигуру.  
  
Барри в том же пальто, и сердце Лена пропускает удар, когда он видит на шее парня свой шарф. Он встает и медленно идет к нему навстречу, засунув руки в карманы и повернув голову в сторону пруда, — вода замерзла за выходные, поверхность покрывает тоненький, как лист бумаги, слой льда. Лен довольствуется тем, что смотрит на Барри, он не может просто кинуться вперед и начать говорить: нужно решить, что именно сказать.  
  
— Привет, — наконец решается Лен, и Барри поворачивается к нему, заметно испугавшись. На секунду он мрачнеет, но тут же сдержанно улыбается.  
  
— Эм-м… привет?  
  
В глазах Барри нет ничего, кроме любопытства и, может быть, намека на настороженность. И это ранит гордость Лена. Его так легко забыть? Но подо всей своей гордостью Лен все еще умный малый — он наблюдательный и может сложить кусочки головоломки вместе и сделать выводы. Он помнит, что Барри ударила молния. Может, потеря памяти — это одно из последствий, наряду с тремором рук?  
  
— Прости! — он оборонительно поднимает руки. — Я просто хотел узнать, который час.  
  
Барри опускает руку в карман, и Лен за три секунды успевает подсчитать вероятность появления перцового баллончика, а не телефона, но, к счастью, Барри достает мобильный, щелкает по экрану и бросает на Лена короткий оценивающий взгляд, который должен был быть незаметным.  
  
— Семь двадцать.  
  
— Спасибо, — грустно улыбается Лен, почти уверенный в том, что пора уходить, но воспоминания о руках Барри не дают ему сделать и шага.  
  
— Итак. — Он быстро пожимает плечами и переходит в свой фирменный «Очаровательный лжец» режим. — Похоже, меня только что продинамили, так что… хотите бесплатный горячий шоколад?  
  
Барри смотрит на скамейку, где по-прежнему стоят два стаканчика в подставке, а потом его взгляд снова возвращается к Лену.  
  
— Я… не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Я имею в виду… ты вроде хороший парень, но… я не знаю.  
  
Лен едва сдерживается, но вдруг видит себя глазами Барри: незнакомец в темном парке предлагает бесплатный горячий шоколад… мда.  
  
Ему стоило сказать все как есть. Но он же не знал, что Барри его не вспомнит… Лен делает себе мысленную заметку — лучше продумать план, чтобы не пугать парня.  
  
— Ладно. Счастливо.  
  
Барри заметно сомневается, несмотря на свои подозрения относительно намерений Лена, но потом просто бормочет «счастливо» и уходит быстрым шагом. Его плечи под шарфом Лена странно приподняты, будто он приготовился защищаться.  
  
Лен выкидывает стаканчики в ближайший мусорный бак и уходит из парка другой дорогой.  
  


***

  
  
Барри просто умирает без своих воспоминаний.  
  
Технически он помнит только сегодня, но ему совсем не кажется, что он просидел без дела несколько недель, хотя, возможно, это лишь дурацкая мышечная память и подсознание.  
Честно говоря, дни жутко тянутся, поэтому Барри лихорадочно ищет, чем себя занять (уже два часа дня!) и собирается пойти на выставку в старую галерею, хотя он никогда особо в искусстве не разбирался.  
  
Он оставляет записку на холодильнике для Айрис и Джо, чтобы они не волновались, если придут домой пораньше. Барри не планирует задерживаться допоздна, поэтому он должен постараться вернуться раньше них. Ему просто нужно выйти из дома и почувствовать себя нормальным функционирующим человеком — утром Джо сунул соломинку в его утренний сок, потому что руки Барри тряслись слишком сильно и он не мог просто поднять стакан. Айрис и Джо сказали, что это нормально, и что он не должен переживать… но из-за проблем с памятью и тремором Барри не мог успокоиться, поэтому решил доказать себе, что может самостоятельно выйти из дома на час или два.  
  
Он сует трясущиеся руки в карманы и отважно выдерживает двадцать минут поездки на автобусе, с облегчением вздохнув, когда наконец добирается до галереи. Здание старое, похоже на лабиринт, и Барри с удовольствием присоединяется к экскурсионной группе. Но доволен он первые пятнадцать минут, потому что на поверку оказывается, что экскурсовод малообразованный и нервный, поэтому Барри переключает свое внимание на окружающих — точнее, на парня перед собой. Тот тоже понял, что с этим гидом каши не сваришь — Барри стоит близко, поэтому он единственный, кто слышит его ехидные замечания, которые он бормочет всякий раз, когда гид рассказывает о чем-то с кучей ошибок: он поправляет неправильные даты, цены на картины, несущественные мелочи из биографий художников. На фразе о том, что картины оригинальные, мужчина фыркает:  _«ага, оригинальные, как моя задница_ », Барри закусывает губу, чтобы не рассмеяться в голос.  
  
В конечном итоге Барри перестает слушать гида и сосредотачивается на незнакомце, слушая его подколы. Наверное, это ужасно, но серьезно, Барри имеет право расслабиться, пусть и таким немного гнусным образом! Экскурсия почти заканчивается, когда этот таинственный король сарказма достает из кармана жвачку и предлагает ее пацану, стоящему рядом. От этого жеста сердце Барри буквально тает — и тогда мужчина оглядывается на его с дерзкой улыбкой.  
  
— Вообще-то, я слышал, как ты смеешься, — говорит он, протягивая пластинку жвачки, Барри берет ее, чтобы скрыть смущение и успеть придумать оправдание.  
  
— Ты очень груб… в самом  _образовательном_ смысле, — в итоге коряво произносит он и сам же смеется.  
  
— Разбираешься в искусстве?  
  
Барри почему-то хихикает, но на него тут же шипят трое посетителей и гиперактивный гид. Мужчина ухмыляется и отворачивается к картинам с деланно серьезным выражением лица, которое Барри воспринимает это как довольно резкий, но явный конец разговора. Он продолжает поглядывать на мужчину, потому что ему не хватает этих саркастических замечаний, без них экскурсия какая-то неинтересная. Заглядевшись на какую-то картину, Барри чертыхается, заметив, что группа ушла в другой зал. Он делает несколько шагов следом, но его хватают за руку — мужчина улыбается так, что Барри напрочь забывает про картины и скульптуры.  
  
— Пойдем со мной.  
  
Барри даже не думает протестовать. Мужчина тащит его неведомо куда, но его сердце бьется так быстро… наверное, это плохая идея, позволять незнакомцу вести его за собой, но сейчас Барри об этом не думает. Когда они оказываются в соседнем зале, хватка на запястье ослабевает, но мужчина его не отпускает; его пальцы соскальзывают на ладонь, отчего рука Барри опять дрожит, а потом незнакомец просто переплетает их пальцы вместе. Он не оглядывается назад, и Барри смотрит на его широкие плечи, позволяя себя вести, наслаждаясь тем, как бьется сердце и циркулирует кровь внутри. Он чувствует жизнь, мрамор пустых залов под ногами, смотрит на мелькающие картины, в которых нет смысла, потому что он их не запомнит. Становится тошно, когда Барри понимает, что завтра ничего этого не вспомнит — ни музея, ни картин, ни мужчины, ни этого захватывающего чувства — ничего из этого не будет существовать, когда Барри проснется на следующее утро. Будет ли этот незнакомец помнить Барри или момент исчезнет навсегда?  
  
Останавливаются они в последнем зале — он намного меньше остальных, и двадцать футов белоснежной стены закрывает один большой холст. На нем изображена пустынная улица, за исключением одной фигуры, стоящей на мокром тротуаре. В картине нет ничего сложного, но она не кажется простой. Деревья вдоль дороги написаны яркими мазками красного и оранжевого, зеленого и желтого, фиолетового и синего: Барри никогда не поверил бы, что кто-то может так идеально объединить такие неподходящие друг другу цвета. Барри почти чувствует свежий воздух после дождя, холод уходящего осеннего дня, и в том, что фигура заставляет его ощутить одиночество, есть что-то странное — Барри вдруг сжимает пальцы незнакомца. Тот возвращает движение, и это вырывает его из благоговения; Барри забыл, что здесь не один, хотя картина заставила его чувствовать себя именно так. Одиночество ему не по душе, но это не меняет того факта, что осознать чье-то присутствие здесь ему сейчас сложно.  
  
— Это одна из немногих подлинных картин, — говорит мужчина. Его голос тихий, но в пустом зале звучит эхом. — Художник не очень известен, но эта картина была подарком галерее, поэтому они выставили ее. С тех пор я иногда прихожу сюда.  
  
Барри хмурится — картину как-то сложно смотреть в одиночестве. Он не может представить себе, что придет сюда, в пустой зал… одна только мысль заставляет его подсознательно подойти чуть ближе к незнакомцу.  
  
— Чувствуется одиночество.  
  
— Одиночество? — переспрашивает мужчина, поднимая бровь: Барри отводит взгляд от картины, но глаза мужчины смотрят вперед, в вихрь цветов, которые должны казаться гораздо более жизнерадостными из-за выбранной палитры. — Да, я думаю, что это часть очарования этой картины.  
  
— Вот почему ты привел меня? — Барри неловко поводит плечами. — Потому что не хочешь смотреть на нее один?  
  
Мужчина поворачивается к нему. Его глаза голубые, как мазок кисти с холста, и Барри на секунду представляет его здесь, одного, сидящего на узкой жесткой скамейке перед этой картиной, изучающего взглядом масляную фигуру, единственной спутником которой (или которого?) является отражение на мокром асфальте. Сердце Барри снова пропускает удар, мужчина моргает, а потом улыбается. Момент испорчен, но они оба смеются, и смех будто стирает общую меланхолию этого пустого зала.  
  
— Кофе?  
  
— Я даже не знаю твоего имени, — Барри это не особо беспокоит, но он все же хочет знать.  
  
 — Лео.  
  
Барри подозрительно щурится.  
  
— Как Да Винчи? Ты шутишь?  
  
— Я могу притвориться «Джеком» или «Тони» или чем-то столь же обычным, если это заставит тебя согласиться.  
  
Лео улыбается — улыбка теплая, а его пальцы прохладные… и Барри вдруг представляет их через десять лет, держащихся за руки, вспоминающих об их необычной первой встрече, говорящими о том, когда они чувствовали себя одинокими в последний раз, потому что после этой встречи они всегда были друг у друга…  
  
Но Барри не вспомнит этого завтра — картину, Лео, внезапное осознание, что стоит выпить кофе. Барри не вспомнит ничего из этого всего через несколько часов, и со следующим вдохом он чувствует, как крошечные иглы впиваются в его сердце.  
  
— Мне… надо идти. Мне жаль.  
  
— Постой…  
  
Он высвобождает пальцы и решительно не смотрит на цветные завихрения краски.  
  
— Спасибо за… все, — бормочет Барри, прежде чем уйти от грустной картины и человека, который мог бы что-то значить для него... если бы Барри только мог его запомнить.


	2. Chapter 2

На этот раз Лен полностью уверен в своих действиях. Его план продуман до мелочей, а из кармана торчит собачий поводок. Найти Барри легко — его бордовое пальто похоже на пятно краски среди серой повседневности парка. Лен глубоко вздыхает и изображает на лице волнение, после чего направляется прямо к Барри.  
  
Вообще Лен должен уйти в сторону, оставить парня в покое, чтобы дать ему справиться с проблемами после удара молнии, но с каждой их встречей ему все сложнее и сложнее даже думать об этом. Он почти что решился больше к Барри не подходить после фиаско с «подозрительным незнакомцем и горячим шоколадом»… но затем Лен наведался в галерею, чтобы разузнать про картину, на которую положила глаз Лиза, и встретил там Барри, который хихикал над его замечаниями — парень даже не подозревал, что Лен его слышит, когда пытался сдержаться от смеха из-за очередной удачной шутки. В итоге он продолжал веселиться ради Барри — тот так мило смеялся, прикрывая рот рукой. А потом Лен повел его посмотреть картину, и Барри спросил его про одиночество — Лену сорок три, он высококлассный вор, и этот  _чертов ребенок_  считал, что он одинок. Это должно было быть смешным, но Лен задумался над словами Барри. Он всегда считал, что способен трезво оценить любую ситуацию, независимо от того, насколько она выбивала его из колеи; наверное, стоило признать, что Лену компания бы не помешала (причем не с его сестрой или Миком).  
  
— Эй, — произносит он, привлекая внимание. Слегка озадаченный взгляд Барри говорит, насколько это все плохая идея. Но Лен мастер взять самую ужасную идею и сделать из нее жизнеспособный план, так что он выдает заготовленное «Привет» и выдавливает свою самую беспомощную улыбку.  
  
 — Ты не видел тут собаку?  
  
— Эм… нет.  
  
— Черт, — ругается Лен, озираясь по сторонам. Отчаяние в его глазах слишком наигранное, но ему нужно быть убедительным, чтобы его план сработал.  
  
— Тебе не стоит отпускать собаку с поводка, если она плохо обучена, — говорит Барри, и Лен почти закатывает глаза, но вместо привычного едкого сарказма обеспокоенно вздыхает.  
  
— Знаю. Собака не моя, просто друг попросил ее выгулять. Я подумал, что она как раз потренируется…  
  
Барри пожимает плечами и закусывает губу —  _и это не должно быть так очаровательно, он же взрослый мужчина!_  — а затем делает несколько неловких шагов по направлению к Лену.  
  
— Тебе помочь ее найти?  
  
— Это было бы здорово, спасибо. — Лену даже не приходится выдыхать с поддельным облегчением, когда он протягивает Барри руку и благодарно улыбается.  
  
— Я Лен.  
  
Когда он пытался продумать хороший план встречи с Барри, не полагаясь на совпадения, то решил, что если он собирается видеться с Барри, то определенно стоит назвать свое настоящее имя. Не то чтобы «Лео» было совсем уж вымышленным… просто его так никогда не называли, да и Лену не нравилось, как это звучит.  
  
— Барри.  
  
Теплая рука на мгновение касается пальцев Лена, и Барри оглядывается.  
  
— Ты видел, куда побежала собака?  
  
— Туда. — Лен машет рукой куда-то в сторону, на тропинку, которая уходит к пруду. Ему нужно притворяться, что он ищет собаку, но его взгляд каждые несколько секунд останавливается на Барри. Лен уже давно так не нервничал. Во время ограблений каждый шаг был тщательно спланирован, Лен всегда делал все возможное, чтобы учесть все теоретические заминки, но невозможно планировать разговор, если ты ничего не знаешь о своем собеседнике и не можешь предположить, что он скажет.  
  
Следующий вопрос Барри прерывает бешеный поток его мыслей.  
  
— Разве тебе не стоит позвать ее? Ну, имя и «иди сюда» или что-то в этом роде.  
  
— Да, — бормочет Лен. Этого он не планировал, кажется, его план вовсе не такой крутой, как кажется, но сдаваться он не намерен. — Аксель! Иди сюда, Аксель!  
  
Имя начинающего вора из их шайки отлично подходит для бродячей собаки. Когда Барри улыбается, говорит что-то про удачное имя, а потом зовет несуществующую собаку, Лен не может не думать, что сделал правильный выбор.  
  
Они проводят где-то двадцать минут, прогуливаясь по парку, подзывая собаку и сворачивая с тропинки, чтобы заглянуть за подозрительно выглядящие кусты. Лен поддразнивает Барри, когда тот цепляется полами пальто почти за каждую ветку, но всякий раз, когда это происходит, Лен удерживает Барри чуть дольше нужного, а раздражающие ветки снимает сразу же. Глаза Барри из карих становятся ярко-зелеными, когда тот моргает и краснеет от смущения — у Лена нет слов и все, что он хочет сделать, это  _поцеловать_ его. Но Барри идет чуть поодаль, взволнованный и слегка неуклюжий, зовет собаку, которой не существует, и Лен кусает внутреннюю часть щеки, чтобы сдержать разочарованный и бессильный стон. Он к такому не привык: все парни, с которыми он встречался раньше, попадали в однозначную категорию «да или нет». Либо Лен делал ход, и в ответ ему выказывали явную незаинтересованность, или наоборот, сразу же отвечали взаимностью. А происходящее сейчас напоминает дразнилки: в глазах Барри мелькает интерес, но стоит Лену вторгнуться в его личное пространство, Барри отходит в сторону, визуализируя «нет» своими действиями. Лен не знает, как справиться со всеми этими непонятками в их отношениях.  
  
Лен продолжает звать собаку, уже наполовину вжившись в роль, и боковым зрением видит, что Барри наблюдает за ним, видит, как его темные волосы шевелятся на холодном ветерке, как поднимаются и опускаются плечи под пальто (шарфа на нем нет, из-за чего Лен немного расстроился).  
  
Он уже начинает раздумывать над тем, чтобы просто поблагодарить этого чудесного парня и забить на нелепую идею, но Барри вдруг поворачивается к нему с широкой яркой улыбкой на лице.  
  
Лену кажется, что его с размаху ударили в живот. Сердце делает сложный кульбит — несется к горлу, а потом падает в пятки, — и у Лена уходит целая минута на то, чтобы прийти в себя и понять, что говорит Барри, прежде чем тот кидается за очередной куст.  
  
— Вот он! Твой пес!  
  
 _Что?.._  
  
Лен спешно бежит за Барри, который присел у куста и что-то бормочет. Подойдя ближе, Лен разбирает слова «все в порядке, дружок, ты в безопасности». Барри немного отодвигается в сторону и улыбается Лену — за ним какой-то комок грязи, который при ближайшем рассмотрении оказывается собакой. Животное дрожит и вылизывает протянутую руку Барри. Собака худая, несмотря на грязь, облепившую ее шкуру; это не совсем щенок, но и не взрослая собака, судя по ее размеру. Лен быстро оглядывает парк, но не видит никого, кто бы бегал в поисках своего питомца… и ужасная реальность врезается ему прямо в лицо.  
  
 _Он пришел в парк, чтобы завести себе… Барри и случайно завел себе грязную собаку._  
  
— Разве ты не рад, что вернулся к тому, кто тебя любит? — продолжает Барри, обращаясь к собаке и все еще улыбаясь, поглаживая испачканную шерсть, не обращая внимания на грязные потеки на его пальто. Лен в очередной раз лишается дара речи. Он не может заставить себя сказать Барри, что это не его собака: черт, ведь так просто сказать, что это совсем не та… но собака прыгает прямо на Лена, тявкает ему на ухо и размашисто лижет его прямо в лицо, а Барри смеется.  
  
Лен растерян.  
  
— Спасибо, — наконец выпаливает он, как только обретает способность нормально изъясняться. Барри смотрит на Лена, все еще лучезарно улыбаясь.  
  
— Рад помочь. Хорошо, что этот маленький не будет спать на улице, одинокий и напуганный. Правда, приятель?  
  
— Кстати об одиночестве… — Лен поднимает собаку на руки, мысленно страдальчески вздыхая из-за того, что изгваздал отличную парку. — Завтра День святого Валентина. Если у тебя нет никаких планов, я бы хотел пригласить тебя на кофе. Или на обед. В качестве благодарности за помощь… с Акселем.  
  
 _Молодец,_ — вкрадчиво ухмыляется его саркастический внутренний голос, когда Барри недоуменно моргает. Лен на восемьдесят семь процентов уверен, что Барри скажет «нет», точно так же, как он отказался от приглашения на кофе раньше, в музее. К своему удивлению, Барри вдруг становится пунцовым.  
  
— Это… свидание?  
  
Лен понимает, что это возможный выход из неудобной ситуации. Но упорно отказывается сдаваться. Немного трудно быть обходительным, когда грязное чудище в его руках пытается сжевать мех на капюшоне, но Лен прикладывает просто титанические усилия, потому что, черт, _оно того стоит._  
  
— Именно.  
  
Он не думает, что Барри способен покраснеть еще сильнее, но да — ему удается. Он вскидывает руку и трет шею, нервничая, из-за чего возле его уха остаются грязные разводы. Лену до чертиков хочется протянуть руку и стереть эти пятнышки, но а) это слишком нагло, Барри ведь не сказал «да», и б) его руки такие же грязные, поэтому он терпит и ждет, пока Барри кашляет и нервно сглатывает.  
  
— Я… эээ, я, наверное, не вспомню тебя завтра.  
  
Его неподдельная искренность дает Лену время опомниться, но он изображает удивление и улыбается.  
  
— Оу. Как-то не очень хорошо звать тебя на свидание, если меня так легко забыть.  
  
— Нет! Я не это…  
  
Глаза Барри становятся комично широкими, но он осекается, когда видит, что Лен старается не рассмеяться.  
  
— Нет, — вздыхает он. — Я действительно не вспомню. Случилась авария… и с тех пор я все забываю.  
  
— Ты пойдешь со мной на свидание? Если тебе не придется об этом переживать? — мягко спрашивает Лен, с удивлением слыша в собственном голосе нежность. Барри смотрит прямо на него, и сердце Лена останавливается на мгновение. Так много сейчас зависит от его ответа, и из-за этого Лену трудно дышать. Он клянется себе, что оставит Барри в покое, если тот сейчас откажется… но хочется ему совсем не этого.  
  
У Барри решение занимает шесть секунд (плюс алые щеки).  
  
 — Хм. Я думаю… да.  
  
— Не то согласие, на которое я надеялся, но я его приму, — улыбается Лен. — Завтра, в шесть, у восточного входа.  
  
— Звучит здорово, но я же сказал — я не вспомню.  
  
— Напомни себе.  
  
Барри потрясающе красиво морщит лоб, но пес в руках Лена начинает ерзать как сумасшедший, так что у него нет времени любоваться его лицом.  
  
— Телефон, Барри.  
  
— О! Да, точно, это… — Барри быстро моргает и слабо улыбается, достает телефон и открывает календарь, делая себе напоминалку.  
  
— Тебе не кажется, что это будет странно, когда я завтра тебя не узнаю?  
  
Лен с усмешкой качает головой.  
  
— Думаю, тебе придется поверить прошлому себе и сделать прыжок веры.  
  
— Прошлый я считал, что трогать металл во время грозы — хорошая мысль.  
  
— Заметано. Обещаю, за наше свидание тебе платить не придется. — Лен подмигивает, и Барри удивленно смотрит на него целых две секунды, а потом так мило хихикает, что у Лена вот-вот треснут щеки от улыбки.  
  
— Мда, всегда хотел получить жуткие каламбуры на День святого Валентина.  
  
— Я в  _шоке._  
  
— Ха-ха, продолжай, и я буду рад, что об этом забуду. Хотя лучше запишу, чтобы точно помнить, что нужно забыть.  
  
Вопреки его словам, Барри улыбался, когда заканчивал строчить напоминалку. Закончив, он поднимает взгляд и гладит собаку по голове.  
  
— Так… увидимся завтра?  
  
— Договорились. И спасибо. — Лен больше благодарит Барри за согласие, нежели за собаку, но не конкретизирует. Барри на прощание улыбается и уходит, сунув руки в карманы.  
  
Он оглядывается назад два раза, и Лен расценивает это как успех, несмотря на шевелящегося на руках грязного монстрика. Сначала Лен думает избавиться от собаки — она цапнет его за ухо, даст лапой по лицу, едва не угодив в глаз, из-за чего ему буквально  _придется_  отпустить ее подальше от парка. Но в этом плане есть изъяны: во-первых, пес — это просто великовозрастный щенок, и если Лен отпустит его в переулке, Аксель просто не найдет дорогу. Во-вторых, кругом машины, и Лену не хочется смотреть, как щенка собьет грузовик.  
  
Поэтомув конечном итоге Лен идет на старый склад, превращенный во временное жилище со псом на руках.  
  
Как только лапы Акселя касаются пола, он крутится на месте, пристраивается и… создает лужу внушительного размера.  
  
Лен отскакивает назад, прежде чем лужа коснется его ботинок, хвала небесам, собака не нагадила ему на парку.  
  
Голос Лизы поднимается до ранее невиданных регистров, когда она выходит из кухни и видит комок шерсти.  
  
— Что, черт возьми, это такое?!  
  
— Пес. — Лен пожимает плечами. Он никогда не был приверженцем констатации очевидного, но он должен признать, что по нынешнему состоянию пса было сложно определить, кто он на самом деле.  
  
— Позвольте мне перефразировать, — фыркает Лиза и складывает руки на груди. — Почему в нашем убежище пес?!  
  
— Я нашел его в парке.  
  
— Это не ответ на вопрос,  _Ленни_.  
  
Лиза всегда поражает Лена тем, как по-разному она может произносить его имя, начиная от угрозы и заканчивая любовью. Сейчас ее тон — на самом низу шкалы.  
  
Но Лиза права, питомец в убежище — плохая идея по целому ряду причин.  
  
— Он ест мою  _обувь_?!  
  
Шкаф Лизы — лишь одна из этих причин. Лен вздыхает и подбирает Акселя, надеясь, что щенку не нужно будет писать дважды за одну минуту, и выдергивает неоново-зеленую туфлю на шпильке из удивительно острых зубов. В итоге Аксель кусает его за палец, и Лен беззвучно материться себе под нос.  
  
— Куплю тебе новые, — говорит он Лизе и несет Акселя в сторону кухни, открывая холодильник. Может, пес просто голодный и сразу оставит зверскую обувь Лизы, если его накормить.  
  
— Ты с ума сошел? — ворчит Мик из-за спины. Лен хмурит брови.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Может, и так, но Мик и Лиза точно раньше видели все его «сумасшествие», но остались с ним, так что Мик, задавая этот вопрос, точно имел в виду какой-то новый вид безумия, который Лен будет отрицать до конца своих дней. Хотя… он бегает за пацаном, у которого проблемы с памятью — вполне сойдет для звания психа.  
  
— Нельзя кормить собаку этой китайщиной, она тут уже неделю. — Лен с трудом соображает, о какой китайщине речь, а Мик забирает у него собаку и коробки. Лен не может удержаться от злорадного смешка, потому что сейчас пес цапнет Мика и…  
  
Но конечно же, в руках Мика собака вдруг превращается из грязного комка шерсти в безобидное существо и дружелюбно оскаливается.  
  
Лен не может точно сказать, чье удивление смешнее — Мика или собаки.  
  
— Разве ты не милый, — воркует Мик, но со стороны его милости звучат как глухое рычание. Лен быстро зыркает на Лизу, которая устроилась за столом.  
  
— Даже не думай об этом! — предупреждает она. — Это чучело тут не останется. Лен отнесет его туда, где взял.  
  
Мик смотрит на нее, грозно хмуря брови.  
  
— Хрена с два.  
  
Лен поднимает руки, сдаваясь: ему не особенно нравится идея просто унести Акселя обратно в парк и оставить его там, но он рад, что Мик спорит с Лизой по этому поводу. Лиза предсказуемо вздыбливается и нападает первой.  
  
— Что ты делать собираешься? Завести собаку? Ты будешь брать его на дело? Наймешь собачью няню, когда будешь грабить банки, а, Мик?  
  
— По очереди будем за ним смотреть, — грубо бросает Мик, и Лиза давится словами.  
  
— Я не буду смотреть за твоим псом, ты ненормальный! А вдруг он начнет лаять и это место обнаружат? Что делать, если в пушках застрянет шерсть и они нас подведут? Ты не можешь его оставить, Мик, ни в коем случае.  
  
Мик поворачивается к Лену. Проклятое животное лижет небритую щеку Мика и с несчастным видом глядит на Лена — у него почти такие же глаза, как у Рори.  
  
— Хорошо, — стонет Лен, игнорируя шумное нытье Лизы. — Но это на тебе, Мик. Я не собираюсь выгуливать его каждое утро.  
  
— Вас обоих по башке ударили?!  
  
— Давай, малыш, тебя нужно помыть… а у тети Лизы хороший шампунь.  
  
 — Мик, если эта собака будет пахнуть моим L’Oreal, я выпотрошу вас обоих!


	3. Chapter 3

Барри пытается разобраться в том, что только что рассказала ему Айрис о молнии, когда его телефон начинает вибрировать. Он отводит взгляд от сосредоточенного лица своей лучшей подруги и недоуменно косится на экран мобильного; перечитав напоминалку второй раз, он ошеломленно моргает и вскидывает брови.  
  
— Барри? Ты слушаешь?  
  
— Да, конечно, — говорит он и кидает мобильный на кровать. Ему нужно время, чтобы осознать то, что он прочел в напоминалке, и момент разговора с Айрис для этого точно не подходит.  
  
— Как я сказала, — продолжает она, глядя на Барри — ее взгляд какой-то острый. —  _День святого Валентина._  
  
От смущения в ее голосе у Барри сводит живот. Он смутно припоминает свое опрометчивое решение попытаться пригласить Айрис на свидание перед Рождеством. Барри тогда здорово облажался и теперь не помнит, удавалось ли ему это когда-нибудь по-настоящему. А теперь… его ладони становятся мокрыми лишь от мысли о том, что он проведет с Айрис целый день вместе. Но напоминалка в телефоне говорит о другом, и сейчас Барри в полнейшем тупике.  
  
— Эдди пригласил меня на свидание — ты же помнишь Эдди?  
  
Желудок Барри перестает скручиваться и летит вниз с крейсерской скоростью. Он заставляет себя пробормотать что-то, напоминающее утвердительный ответ, а потом думает, получится ли забыть этот разговор, если он прямо сейчас ляжет спать. То, что он не все забывает, теперь не кажется таким уж ужасным, потому что это будет первый день Валентина с пятнадцати лет, который он забудет — начиная с того 14 февраля, когда Барри сдуру признался Айрис в своих чувствах.  
  
Все, что ему хочется — как можно быстрее уйти, но Айрис хлопает в ладоши и восторженно улыбается.  
  
— У меня для тебя сюрприз!  
  
— Да? У Эдди есть милый свободный кузен? — хихикает Барри, а Айрис закатывает глаза.  
  
— Нет… ну я не знаю, могу спросить. Я не об этом! Мне позвонила девушка и сказала, что хочет с тобой увидеться. Фелисити Смоук! Она сказала, что вы общались в Стар Сити. Так что я сказала ей, что она может сегодня прийти.  
  
Барри в ужасе вытаращил глаза. Фелисити была крутой и очень умной, и Барри любил ее — но как друга! Но судя по ухмылке Айрис... Барри даже представить не мог, что она наговорила.  
  
  
— Ты не…  _что_  ты ей сказала? Ты же не пытаешься нас свести?  
  
Он умрет от стыда прежде, чем забудет этот день.  
  
— Расслабься, Барр, это не свидание. Фелисити была в этом вопросе очень конкретна. Хотя, тебе все равно стоит надеть свою самую красивую рубашку. — Айрис напоследок подмигивает и практически уплывает из комнаты Барри ароматом Cloud Nine.  
  
Барри валится на постель топит свои стоны в подушке. В конце концов, брошенный мобильный больно впивается ему в лоб.  
  
Барри выуживает телефон из простыней и перечитывает напоминалку.  
  
 _Свидание, милый парень, шесть вечера/восточный вход, парк._  
  
Это не особо много говорит, кроме того, что Барри все забыл, но додумался оставить хоть какие-то зацепки. Хотя его прошлое я полный придурок, раз составляет такие туманные заметки: как Барри должен найти этого парня? Он знает время и место, но как он выглядит? Как его зовут? Как они вообще встретились?  
  
От количества вопросов голова Барри сначала плывет, а потом начинает болеть. Поэтому он решительно сползает с постели и марширует в душ — на свежую голову и думается легче.  
  


***

  
  
Фелисити приезжает в Централ Сити примерно к четырем, так что у Барри достаточно времени, чтобы поломать голову над напоминалкой. Он до сих пор не вполне уверен, стоит ли рисковать, но когда замечает в толпе на вокзале Фелисити, то решает, что друзья важнее каких-то таинственных свиданий.  
  
Фелисити порывисто обнимает его и взволнованно ворчит, что переживала. Барри обхватывает ее тонкую талию и делает комплимент ее костюму, но невинный, придерживаясь плана «это не свидание», что бы там не думала Айрис. Он понадеялся, что если Фелисити будет в обычной одежде, то все будет нормально — так и вышло. Внешний вид Фелисити красноречив, так что проблемы нет — это просто дружеская встреча.  
  
Барри расспрашивает Фелисити о новостях, пока они идут до Джиттерс, и наслаждается ее монологом, вставляя в соответствующих местах короткие реплики вроде удивления и восхищения.  
  
— А теперь расскажи мне, как ты себя чувствуешь, — требовательно спрашивает Фелисити.  
  
— Правда надо?  
  
— Конечно! Я провела полдня в поезде не для того, чтобы говорить о себе. Выкладывай, Барри… как ты держишься?  
  
— Учитывая то, что все, кажется, живут своей жизнью, а я топчусь на одном месте… то отлично. — Он улыбается, но совсем неискренне, даже зло. Фелисити перегибается через стол и сжимает его ладонь.  
  
— О, Барри… мне так жаль.  
  
— Я справлюсь.  
  
— Что я могу сделать?  
  
Фелисити заметно обеспокоена, отчего Барри стискивает зубы. Все, что ему хочется — это улыбнуться, сказать ей, что все замечательно, а потом спросить о чем-то глупом и незначительном. Но у Барри в голове что-то щелкает, когда он смотрит ей в глаза. И справиться со рвущимся наружу потоком слов он не в силах.  
  
— Ничего, Фел. Видимо, нужно просто ждать, посмотреть, что произойдет через несколько недель. Боже,  _ненавижу_  все это. — Барри отпускает руку Фелисити и ерошит волосы, оттягивая пряди в разные стороны — это помогает справиться с напряжением в груди. — Ненавижу, что Айрис приходится каждое утро объяснять мне мою жизнь. Ненавижу то, что не помню, что было вчера, позавчера, неделю назад… и я схожу с ума. Я не могу работать, понимаешь? Мои руки… у меня тремор вроде как. Это странно, потому что сегодня, к примеру, они нормальные, но Айрис говорит, что иногда я даже стакан держать не могу… и меня бесит, что я этого не помню. Я ничего не знаю, не знаю, когда это прекратится и прекратится ли вообще.  
  
— Я бы хотела тебе помочь, — вздыхает Фелисити, но потом вдруг поднимается со стула и глядит на Барри с радостной улыбкой. — Как насчет того, чтобы вести дневник? Так ты ничего не забудешь. Можешь писать себе записки, чтобы читать их каждое утро, а Айрис не придется тебе ничего рассказывать. И ты можешь записывать события прошедшего дня вечером, а если ты захочешь что-то вспомнить, то просто прочитаешь об этом. Как тебе такая идея?  
  
Барри долго смотрит на Фелисити, а напряжение, стягивающее тугим обручем его грудь, начинает медленно исчезать.  
  
— Ты гений. — Барри расплывается в улыбке. — Ты  _гений_ , Фелисити Смоук, ты знаешь?  
  
— Мне говорили пару раз, — усмехается она, и Барри вдруг чувствует, как его телефон становится тяжелым и оттягивает ему карман. Он краснеет, вспомнив о послании от себя прошлого, и Фелисити недоуменно поднимает брови.  
  
— В чем дело?  
  
— Ни в чем. — Барри старается изобразить беззаботность, но Фелисити на эти глупости не покупалась никогда.  
  
— Барри.  _Говори_.  
  
— Я… эм… — он запинается, достает телефон и открывает напоминалку. — Видимо, у меня свидание.  
  
Фелисити изучает текст, а потом хихикает и отдает мобильник обратно.  
  
—  _Милый парень_? Тогда почему ты тратишь время на меня?! Иди!  
  
Барри чувствует, что его щеки снова горят.  
  
— Но я его даже не помню.  
  
— Если ты назвал его милым в какой-то момент, то твои вкусы вряд ли сильно изменились. У тебя еще есть время до шести. Вперед!  
  
В ее словах есть резон, и от этой мысли Барри весь чешется, но неуверенность не оставляет его в покое. Он смотрит на слова, которые не помнит как печатал, и медленно качает головой.  
  
— Что я ему скажу?  _«Эй, я парень, с которым у тебя сегодня свидание, ты, наверное, об этом знаешь. А вот я не знаю, потому что понятия не имею, кто ты»_. — Он фыркает и с сожалением вздыхает.  
  
— Ну… может, не такими словами, — тихо смеется Фелисити. — Слушай, Барри, я не говорю, что ты обязательно должен идти, но… ты не думаешь, что стоит попробовать? Когда ты последний раз был… на свидании?  
  
Она все и так знает, потому что они уже обсуждали тему несчастной любви, так что Барри адекватно оценивает свое одиночество, длительностью в несколько лет. И Фелисити права — нечасто он кого-то заинтересовывает, потому что всегда позорно неловок. Свидание означает, что-либо кто-то счел его достаточно интересным, чтобы пригласить провести время вместе, или парень был просто заинтригован тем, что Барри не умеет нормально выражать свои чувства; в любом случае попробовать стоит.  
  
— А как же ты? — Барри хмурится, обдумывая свои слова. — Ты проделала такой путь…  
  
— И я могу приехать в другой раз. Это не конец света, Барри… и тебе нужно что-то классное, чтобы было что записать в дневник! Хватит искать себе оправдания, иди! Я прощу тебя за то, что ты меня оставил в обмен на фотки этого милого парня, — говорит Фелисити, забавно подмигивая.  
  
Барри хочется остаться и поговорить с ней, но с болью в груди осознает факт, что если не пойдет, то упустит крошечную возможность, вдруг из этой встречи выйдет что-то хорошее. Он не знает, как выглядит этот парень, у него нет его телефона (Барри проверил записную книжку, но новых номеров там не нашел), так что… ему остается только пойти в парк.  
  
— Ты замечательная, — искренне говорит он, вставая и целуя Фелисити в щеку. Она с усмешкой отмахивается.  
  
— Я в курсе. А ты опоздаешь!  
  


***

  
  
Барри убегает из Джиттерс почти в шесть — он за двадцать минут добирается до парка, тяжело дыша, смахивая пот со лба и жутко нервничая. От паники и волнения сжимается желудок — вдруг парень не дождался его и ушел?  
  
Высокий мужчина стоит возле железной ограды парка. Он старше Барри лет на десять, но он…  _о да._  Слово «милый» не совсем подходит — если сердце Барри не колотилось бы от пробежки по людным улицам, оно определенно бы выскочило из груди от вида стройного мужчины в темно-синем пальто. Нервничающий Барри едва сдерживается, чтобы не оглянуться, потому что, черт, такой красивый парень не мог пригласить его на свидание, мало ли, он ждет кого-то другого…  
  
Но нет. Мужчина идет прямо к нему, на его губах играет самодовольная ухмылка — Барри никогда не думал, что усмешка может быть настолько привлекательной.  
  
— Я уже подумал, что ты не придешь, — говорит он бархатным голосом, от которого у Барри слабеют колени.  
  
— Я почти не пришел, — признается он, и мужчина хмурится. Черт, не лучшее начало для свидания.  
  
— Не то чтобы я не хотел! — поспешно добавляет Барри. — То есть… я все не то говорю. — Он вздыхает и ждет неизбежного «было приятно познакомиться, но…». Но мужчина почему-то смеется, глубокий приятный смешок проходит волной по позвоночнику Барри (даже смех этого красавчика совершенен, такие парни никогда не играли в лиге Барри Аллена).  
  
— Позволь помочь, — говорит он и протягивает руку. — Я Лен.  
  
Барри отвечает на рукопожатие и морщится, когда в голове начинает стучать.  
  
— Я согласился пойти с тобой на свидание, не зная твоего имени?  
  
Странно, что он представился, они же якобы знакомы… в голове Барри тут же вспыхивает красный свет, но мужчина качает головой и улыбается.  
  
— Ты примерно час мое имя знал. Мы вместе искали мою собаку, и ты… рассказал о несчастном случае. Я думал, что избавлю тебя от необходимости объяснять все заново.  
  
Барри издает тихое «оу», кажется, с ударом молнии ему перепало немножечко удачи, совсем чуть-чуть. Другого объяснения просто нет: он не мог быть настолько счастливым, что привлек внимание такого прекрасного и милого мужчины.  
  
Кроме…  
  
— Ты собираешься заманить меня в заброшенный склад, а затем порубить на мелкие кусочки? — спрашивает Барри, притворяясь, что шутит — на сто процентов (на самом деле, на шестьдесят. Или пятьдесят два процента).  
  
Мужчина —  _Лен_  — смеется, понимая шутку. Барри ни за что не признается себе, что чувствует облегчение, когда Лен отвечает:  
  
— Как насчет того, чтобы перебраться куда-то, где поменьше народу?  
  
Это хорошая идея — в итоге они устраиваются в ближайшей кофейне. Там полно народу и душно, и когда Барри чуть не врезается в третьего по счету человека, пытаясь выбраться из толпы, Лен, не обращая внимания на других людей, обнимает Барри за плечи, тянет к себе так, чтобы Барри встал рядом с ним, пока они ждут своей очереди. Лен теплый, пахнет зимой и гелем для душа, и когда Барри осторожно скользит рукой вокруг его талии, потрясающе улыбается.  
  
Когда они оказываются перед прилавком, Барри все еще красный и слишком озабочен близостью Лена, чтобы быстро выбрать, что заказать. Лен заказывает им «Спецпредложение Дня всех влюбленных», что бы это ни было. Барри не протестует, когда Лен наклоняется к его уху и шепчет ужасные саркастические комментарии относительно красно-розового декора вокруг. Барри хихикает как школьник, но Лен все еще улыбается, продолжает шептать, и им двоим искренне наплевать на взгляды персонала, когда их смешки становятся слишком громкими.  
  
Спецпредложение оказывается горячим шоколадом с посыпкой из маленьких розовых сердечек и печеньем. Лен опускает плечи Барри, заставляя его пожалеть о потере такого приятного контакта, но затем Лен пробирается за ним через толпу, отчего сердце Барри глупо трепещет. Он никогда раньше не встречался с парнями, скорее, не совсем так: у него были редкие короткие свидания, но его на самом деле никто вот так вот не приглашал. Сердце колотится, щеки красные от жары в кафе, и Барри задумывается, почему вообще сомневался.  
  
Может быть, он всю свою жизнь ждал именно Лена. Эта глупая мысль Барри веселит, учитывая, что он встретил этого парня только полчаса назад. Но в том, что касалось дел сердечных, Барри никогда не умел трезво мыслить.  
  
Он забирает у Лена печенье в форме сердечка и разламывает его на две части; Лен смеется, и от этого низкого бархатного смеха Барри не чувствует ног.  
  
— Это значит, что ты разбиваешь сердца? — спрашивает Лен, принимая половинку печенья.  
Он придуривается, но у Барри земля уходит из-под ног.  
  
— Ты мне скажи.  
  
—  _Почему ты обязательно должен разбивать мое сердце?.. Ведь я играю только по твоим правилам*._  
  
Чтобы понять, что Лен поет, Барри требуется целая секунда, после чего он хохочет во весь голос.  
  
Неважно, как приятно ему от этих строчек песни, он в ужасе — ведь Лен, прямо как в песне, именно то, что хотел Барри на День святого Валентина. Понимание, что он ничего не вспомнит завтра, разбивает Барри сердце — сколько бы он ни писал в каком-нибудь дневнике, он никогда не вспомнит, что чувствовал. Он делает усилие, чтобы перебороть внезапную волну меланхолии и сжимает пальцы Лена.  
  
— О боже, сколько тебе лет?  
  
— Я старше этой песни, — фыркает Лен, и Барри обещает себе погуглить песню «Сердцеед», как только он доест печенье. Наверняка она из восьмидесятых. На самом деле, разница в возрасте его мало волнует, он просто хочет знать о Лене хоть что-то, забраться в голову и сердце этого прекрасного мужчины, пока он еще помнит его. Хочет понять, что чувствует Лен.  
  
— Расскажи мне секрет, — просит Барри, когда они переходят улицу, возвращаясь в парк.  
  
 —  _Секрет_? — переспрашивает Лен, растягивая гласные, будто раздумывает о чем-то непристойном.  
  
— Да. Что-то малоизвестное о тебе.  
  
Лен задумывается и тихо хмыкает. Барри поворачивается так, чтобы смотреть прямо на него: свет фонариков, развешанных на деревьях, отражается в глазах Лена.  
  
Барри почему-то с грустью вспоминает, что в этом году пропустил Рождество.  
  
— Я не ходил на свидания в День всех влюбленных примерно лет десять, — в конце концов, тихо произносит Лен. Барри сразу же переключается на него, откидывая мысли о том, встретились бы они с Леном, если бы с ним не произошел несчастный случай.  
  
— Боже. Ты  _старый_ , — стонет Барри и качает головой, сдерживая рвущийся наружу смешок. — Вот и все, дедуля.  
  
Лен издевается над ним — прижимает руку к сердцу, поет еще одну часть этой ужасной песни, что-то обо всем, что следует забыть, и Барри так сильно смеется, что у него слезы текут.  
  
Боже, он забудет этот день, он не помнит последние несколько недель, но прошлый год никуда из его памяти не исчез. И Барри не помнит дня, когда бы не думал об Айрис.  
Айрис, которая сейчас проводит время с симпатичным детективом, но эта мысль не причиняет такой боли, как раньше, только не с Леном, который так внимателен… будто Барри  _все, что ему нужно._  
  
Как он может забыть это? Барри отказывается верить в том, что его разум просто сотрет это, но его память работает плохо — он не может выбрать, что именно ему забыть.  
  
— Эй… — шепчет Лен, и Барри понимает, что плачет. Лен нежно касается его щеки, и Барри тянется к нему, гулко сглатывая.  
  
— Я не хочу забывать сегодня, — с трудом произносит он, слова душат, приходится зажмуриться, чтобы не плакать — сегодня же День святого Валентина, Барри проводит его с идеальным мужчиной. Ему повезло — повезло больше чем за все эти годы. Барри задерживает дыхание, стремясь удержать всхлипы.  
  
Когда теплые сухие губы касаются уголка его рта, Барри распахивает глаза и издает звук на грани всхлипа и удивленного возгласа.  
  
— Тебе стоит в другой раз написать более четкую напоминалку. — Теплое дыхание Лена согревает лицо Барри, прихваченное морозом, его голова плывет, пока он наконец не находит в себе силы, чтобы посмотреть Лену в глаза. Он настолько близко, что Барри может пересчитать его ресницы. Но мозг реагирует слишком медленно.  
  
— Что?..  
  
— Для нашего следующего свидания, — улыбается Лен, будто это самое логичное и простое в мире решение. Говорить невозможно, поэтому Барри просто кивает. Он поверить не может, что этот идеальный мужчина все-таки существует, что он принимает Барри таким, готов мириться с тем, что тот не может вспомнить его лицо и имя.  
  
Лен держит горячий шоколад, в то время как Барри печатает новую напоминалку с большим количеством восклицательных знаков; позже Лен держит его за руку, когда они медленно прогуливаются вокруг замороженного пруда, проходя мимо пар. На этот раз, глядя на счастье других людей, Барри не чувствует себя обделенным. Когда он начинает дрожать от морозного февральского воздуха, Лен запихивает их руки в карман. Они не разговаривают, но это нормально — Барри не хочет задавать слишком много вопросов, опасаясь, что он будет задавать их завтра, или на их следующем свидании, снова и снова, а затем Лену просто надоест один и тот же разговор, застрявший в петле неисправного мозга Барри. Молчание не мешает и не напрягает: оно окутывает их, как уютное одеяло, пряча от остального мира, и Барри понимает, что улыбается только тогда, когда он смотрит на Лена и видит такое же умиротворенное выражение на его лице.  
  
Когда Барри возвращается домой немногим позже полуночи, он чувствует странную гордость — вот начало нового дня, а он до сих пор помнит все, что он узнал о Лене! Но рисковать не стоит: Барри пишет еще одну напоминалку в телефоне, чтобы не забыть прочесть дневник, после чего открывает новый текстовый документ и начинает печатать.  
  
 _Дорогой завтрашний я._  
  
Во-первых, перестань волноваться. У тебя есть парень (вроде как). И он потрясающий.


	4. Chapter 4

— Этот дерьмовый шар из меха сожрал мои Лабутены! — возмущается Лиза, яростно хлопая дверью кухни и с театральным возмущением плюхаясь на стул. Старая древесина надсадно скрипит, Лиза тянет на себя коробку молока с таким резким звуком, что Лен слышит это даже с расстояния десяти футов, но он даже не моргает. Обувь Лизы всегда переживала тяжелые времена, потому что лежала в их убежищах, даже до того, как Мик решил оставить пса, так что сестренке стоило к этому привыкнуть.  
  
 — Аксель? — произносит Лен в качестве ненужного уточнения. Лиза возмущенно на него зыркает.  
  
— Нет, Бенз.  
  
Лен хмурится, глядя на чашку свежезаваренного кофе, а потом поворачивается к сестре.  
  
— Кто такой  _Бенз_?  
  
— Собака. Аксель ныл, что ему не нравится делить имя с псом. И ты знаешь, как Мик относится к этому шелудивому дурачку.  
  
—  _Бенз_? — снова повторяет Лен, и Лиза смеется, распознав насмешку. Какое же идиотское имя для пса.  
  
— Этот Бенз… сокращение от «бензин», — уточняет Лиза, и Лен давится воздухом.  
  
— Кто позволил Мику так назвать живое существо?  
  
— Понятия не имею. — Лиза широко улыбается и перекидывает волосы за спину, чтобы не испачкать их в каше. — Может, это тот мудак, который организовал себе свидание, а свою бедную сестренку оставил тут, присматривать за глупым псом, пока Мик и Аксель занимались развратом, приуроченным ко Дню Валентина, издавая недвусмысленные звуки.  
Лен не корчит рожи, потому что он взрослый человек и упоминание его друзей, которые занимаются сексом, не должно его смущать (даже если это Мик и Аксель).  
  
— У меня не было свидания, — врет он, но Лиза только хмыкает и запихивает в рот ложку хлопьев. Наверное, стоит уничтожить весь зефир в отместку.  
  
— Да, конечно. Поэтому в твоей ванной несло Армани.  
  
— Ты нюхала мою ванную?  
  
— Не нюхала я ничего, просто хотела умыться!  
  
— В моей ванной?  
  
По правде говоря, это была не совсем ванная — просто туалет, раковина и треснутое зеркало, раньше там был какой-то офис менеджера склада, а теперь — комната Лена. Вообще-то, Лиза могла умыться на кухне, в маленькой душевой в глубине убежища, поэтому Лен не мог понять, почему…  
  
— Я отказываюсь пользоваться тем, где возможно кончал Аксель, — решительно заявляет Лиза, и Лена совсем немного, но все же передергивает. Они обсуждали использование общего жилого пространства для секса, но Мик и Аксель были просто непрошибаемыми в том, что касалось секса и сохранения порядка (и телесных жидкостей, бр-р-р-р).  
  
— Тогда тебе точно не стоит сидеть за столом, — спокойно говорит Лен, просто чтобы позлить сестру. Лиза давится молоком, хватает миску и уходит к кухонному столу. Заметив ехидное выражение лица брата, она фыркает и кидает в него ложку. Лен уворачивается, и Лиза достает себе новую.  
  
— Я с ними поговорю, — примирительно говорит Лен. Конечно, ему не особо хочется, но опыт показывал, что Акселя можно приструнить даже суровым взглядом, он тут же наведет порядок, стоит лишь правильно на него посмотреть. Этот метод сводил к минимуму домашние дела для всех остальных членов банды.  
  
Лиза кивает, оценивающе оглядывает стол, но все же остается возле кухонной конторки.  
  
— Тогда перестань избегать моего вопроса. Как прошло свидание?  
  
— Ты вообще-то никогда не спрашивала.  
  
— Ленни.  
  
— Хорошо… — ухмыляется Лен. Он знает, что Лиза удивленно подняла брови — для этого ему даже не нужно отвлекаться от намазывания тоста маслом.  
  
— Все прошло хорошо… — повторяет он. Лиза почему-то таким ответом не удовлетворяется и воет, как раненый слон.  
  
— О боже, ты  _влюбился_ в него!  
  
Лен не знает, что сказать. Сказать «нет» — по-детски, да еще и вранье, а «да ты что!» — только усилит ее подозрения.  
  
— С чего ты взяла, что это  _он_? — в итоге говорит он. Фырканье Лизы раздражает — именно такой реакции она и добивается.  
  
— Додумалась. Ты не встречался с девушками с того момента, как понял, что тебя привлекают члены.  
  
Она не ошиблась в своих суждениях, поэтому Лен рад, что не нужно своим ответом предоставлять ей боеприпасы.  
  
— Да ладно! — скулит Лиза, с ювелирной точностью размазывая масло по тосту. — Ты заставишь меня умолять? Я кучу времени убила на покупку собачьего корма!  
  
Лен не смотрит на сестру, только издевательски выгибает бровь. Лиза предсказуемо закатывает глаза.  
  
— Я провела День всех влюбленных вместе с псом, собачьим кормом и криками на Акселя. Так что я требую историй про минет в переулке.  
  
— Никаких минетов.  
  
— Теперь я понимаю, почему это просто «хорошо». Дрочка?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Боже, он просто отвез тебя домой? Тебе плохо? Ты поэтому такой ворчливый?  
  
В такие моменты Лен удивлялся, почему он взял Лизу в свою команду.  
  
Он поворачивается к сестре с хулиганской усмешкой и откусывает кусочек тоста, после чего мотает головой. Она прекрасно знает, что он не говорит с набитым ртом, поэтому у Лена есть около девяти секунд на размышления — но сестра упрямо ждет продолжения, так что шансов избежать разговоров у него нет.  
  
— Это было…  _мило_ , — в конце концов, говорит Лен, и Лиза снова страдальчески поднимает глаза к потолку.  
  
— Серьезно? Ты можешь пять минут читать нам воодушевляющие речи перед ограблением, а теперь ты говоришь только «хорошо» и «мило»? Позорище какое. Позорище твоему вкусу в мужчинах, потому что ты выбираешь тех, кого описать нормально нельзя.  
  
Волна возмущения имени Барри поднимается в груди Лена. Он насупливается и глядит на сестру.  
  
Глаза Лизы блестят — это напоминает Лену о выражении ее лица, когда она хочет что-то стянуть.  
  
— Боже мой. Ты  _влюбился_!  
  
Лен отводит взгляд — Лиза визжит еще громче.  
  
— Боже! Ты краснеешь!  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Да! Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что это не на один раз! Ты снова с ним встретишься? Ты должен увидеться с ним снова!  
  
— Чего ты разоралась? — ворчит Мик, появившийся в дверях. Лен успевает лишь на секунду сжать зубы, как Лиза снова открывает свой проклятый рот:  
  
— У Ленни есть парень!  
  
— Да? — хмыкает Мик, забирая со стойки две чистые чашки.  
  
— Нет, — рычит Лен.  
  
— Да! — хихикает Лиза. — Точно говорю! У Ленни есть парень, — добавляет она противным приторным голосом, и Лену хочется задушить сестру, а потом и Акселя, который вваливается на кухню, еще и в рубашке Мика (Лен пытается думать, что на нем есть трусы, но предыдущие травматические опыты говорят об обратном).  
  
— Как мило! — мурлычет Аксель, и Лен кидает на него уничижительный взгляд.  
  
— Ничего тут нет милого! Уберись в ванной, блядь! — рявкает он и сваливает из кухни, прежде чем его остановят эти остолопы. Он просто выгуляет собаку… и не будет думать о том, что Мик назвал пса Бенз.  
  


***

  
  
Лен усаживается за маленький угловой столик и старательно осматривается, чтобы убедиться — кафе видно полностью. Барри еще не пришел, но это нормально; Лен приехал раньше, чтобы осмотреться (или, возможно, покрутиться снаружи и увести Барри в другое место, если он заметит что-то подозрительное). Со Дня Валентина прошло четыре дня, и хоть Лен и не признавался себе в этом, его желудок завязывался узлом. В его мечтах были лишь зелено-карие глаза и нежные губы, и он не мог дождаться момента поцеловать Барри. Это немного пугало, хотя Лен умел себя контролировать, за десятилетия свой жизни он научился справляться с плотскими потребностями. Нет, пугало его то, с каким нетерпением он ждет разговора с Барри, как жаждет увидеть его и снова взять за руку… Лен ощущал себя шестнадцатилетним, бродил туда-сюда и не мог усидеть на месте.  
  
И да, он в это же время планировал ограбление: на этой неделе, при самом хорошем раскладе, хотя Лен был вполне уверен в удаче, но все же не стоит быть уверенным на все сто процентов. Ему хочется перед этим увидеть Барри, провести с ним хотя бы день, чтобы обрести еще одно воспоминание, которое будет согревать Лена холодными одинокими ночами…  
  
Да, Лен эгоист. Все, о чем он может думать, это о том, что Барри его уже забыл и не вспомнит, если Лен вдруг исчезнет на пару недель, может, даже и месяцев, несмотря на заметное притяжение между ними. Эта мысль ужасна, а Лен — ужасный человек: состояние Барри не должно быть таким удобным, он же не просил небеса послать ему идеального парня! Лен и так по жизни был в списке «невезунчиков» для вселенной. Но память Барри стала проклятием и счастьем одновременно. Хотя в долгосрочной перспективе в этом было мало приятного, Барри не будет скучать, когда Лен будет пропадать на неопределенный срок.  
  
Получается, что Лен мог… попробовать. Быть с Барри. Без вины за свое отсутствие, без мучений из-за того, что он не может показать свое лицо в открытую без риска угодить за решетку.  
  
Может, Лиза отчасти права. Лен не сказал бы, что это любовь, только лишь… приятное ожидание, нежность где-то в животе, желание видеть Барри снова и снова. Лен не может перестать вспоминать, как выглядел Барри, держащий грязного пса или отпивающий горячий шоколад и протягивающий половину печенья Лену… смеющийся над глупой песней. Если сконцентрироваться, то Лен даже может вспомнить ощущение прохладных тонких пальцев и прикосновение чужого бедра через пальто…  
  
Может, Лиза  _более чем права_. И Лен не хочет сейчас об этом думать.  
  
Он смотрит на часы — Барри опаздывает; это совсем не неожиданно, но Лен все равно чувствует укол разочарования.  
  
Лен шатается по кофейне еще двадцать минут, а потом бариста уже начинает коситься в его сторону. Схватив чашку чая, он возвращается к своему стратегическому месту. Пятнадцать минут он нервно качает ногой под столом, как взволнованный подросток перед первым свиданием.  
  
Чай остывает, а Лен продолжает ждать. Проходит девяносто четыре минуты с того момента, как Барри должен был прийти. Нога Лена выстукивает нечеткий ритм по плиточному полу, а сам Лен хмурится, глядя в окно, выискивая знакомый темный силуэт. Украшения на Рождество и День Валентина уже сняли, от черных голых веток веет ужасом, будто город снимается в фильме, где происходят лишь плохие вещи.  
  
Наверное, Лен перебарщивает. Совсем чуть-чуть.  
  
Он поднимается на ноги, когда уже больше не может терпеть жалость на лице бариста, оставляет на столе полупустую чашку остывшего чая.  
  


***

  
  
Краем глаза Лен видит человека, идущего по направлению к нему, и на долю секунды его сердце пропускает удар, вдруг это Барри… но Лен в это не верит. Даже если Барри появится в парке снова, он все равно его не узнает. Так что его шансы встретить парня, сидя на этой холодной скамейке, ничтожно малы.  
  
Лен про себя молится, чтобы это не была Лиза, вот ее сейчас ему точно видеть не хотелось, как и бороться с ее проницательными и саркастическими замечаниями. Но оказывается, что небеса сегодня на его стороне — это Мик.  
  
Лен косо смотрит на друга и морщится.  
  
— Неделя прошла, — говорит Мик. У Лена даже нет сил вопросительно фыркать, он понимает, о чем речь. Слишком хорошо понимает: Лен вернулся в кофейню на следующий день, сразу после того, как проснулся, а потом таскался сюда, в этот промерзший и продуваемый всеми ветрами парк целую неделю, мучаясь от того, как екает сердце, стоило Лену завидеть какую-нибудь девушку, вдруг это сестра Барри и она идет на йогу, а Барри вместе с ней…  
  
Конечно, не судьба. Лену очень хотелось бы верить, что Барри неправильно поставил напоминалку, просто забыл… но, скорее всего, Барри просто решил, что ему не нужен сейчас бойфренд. Или решил, что Лен слишком старый, слишком странный, слишком…  _слишком_. Может, и не забыл, а просто не хотел приходить.  
  
И сегодня время, которое Лен отвел себе на безделье и хандру, закончилось.  
  
— Картину перевозят сегодня вечером, — тихо говорит Мик. Лен глубоко вздыхает, принимая неизбежное.  
  
— Знаю, — кивает он. — Игра началась. Готовность — к десяти вечера, ровно. Иди, организуй остальных.  
  
Мик уходит и никак не комментирует то, что Лен остается сидеть на лавке, глядя на замерзшее озеро. Он все еще ждет Барри. Лен дал всему этому шанс… и несмотря на неудачу, он все равно ни о чем не жалел. Кроме, может, того, что не узнал номер его телефона, не составил новый план… благодаря своей профессии, Лен всегда имел не только план Б, а еще и план В. Он не знал, что именно произошло с Барри, и почему Лен вообще вел себя как полный идиот, полагаясь лишь на их неуклюжий план с напоминалкой… в итоге он облажался и упустил свой шанс.  
  
 _Не стоит больше сидеть_ , — решает Лен, поднимаясь со скамейки. В зависимости от того, как пройдет сегодня ограбление, он затаиться — на недели, если не на месяцы. Возможно, это и к лучшему, у него не будет времени ковыряться в списках пропавших без вести.  
  


***

  
  
— Барр, как самочувствие? — спрашивает Айрис, проскальзывая в комнату. Барри пялится на экран своего телефона, задаваясь вопросом, какого черта он торчит дома у Джо, поэтому ему не с первого раза удается сообразить и ответить на вопрос Айрис. В конце концов он просто пожимает плечами, Айрис улыбается, но ее теплое выражение лица слегка мрачноватое. Сердце Барри почему-то ноет, ему жалко, что Айрис переживает за него, да еще и так сильно. Поэтому он убирает телефон и садится.  
  
— Что случилось?  
  
Айрис моргает, будто искренне удивляется — словно на ее лице нет никакого намека.  
  
— Ничего. — Она качает головой и улыбается. В этот раз ее улыбка более искренняя, поэтому Барри решает задать более насущные вопросы.  
  
— Окей. Есть идеи, почему мой телефон считает, что сейчас март?  
  
Объяснение Айрис ровное, почти что гладкое, и концу ее монолога Барри так и подмывает спросить, сколько раз она это раньше проговаривала вслух. Сорок примерно, если все то, что Айрис рассказывает о несчастном случае, коме и проблемах с памятью, а у Барри нет причины ей не верить.  
  
— Как твои руки? Тремор есть? — спрашивает Айрис. Барри недоуменно глядит на свои ладони, которые ведут себя совершенно нормально на протяжении всей его жизни (кроме неудачных попыток пригласить Айрис на свидание, само собой). Но когда он поднимает руки, по пальцам будто пробегает искра, они мелко подрагивают и ничего с этим сделать нельзя. Однако Айрис говорит, что все хорошо, широко улыбается и протягивает Барри пластиковый стакан с какой-то зеленой неприятной на вид бурдой, но когда Барри делает глоток, то с удивлением понимает, что вкус у этой смеси приятный — банан и ягоды.  
  
Он не спешит допить смузи, пытаясь осмыслить все, что сказала Айрис. Это кажется сюрреалистичным, будто Барри смотрит фильм о себе, а не живет своей жизнью (забывая все, судя по всему). Он изо всех сил старается не сойти с ума, но выражение лица Айрис говорит о том, что получается у него из рук вон плохо. Он тянется к ней, ее рука теплая, что чувствуется даже сквозь одеяло.  
  
— Все будет хорошо, Барр. Не волнуйся. Врачи говорят, что у тебя отличные шансы на полное выздоровление, так что не переставай надеяться, хорошо?  
  
Барри хмыкает — какая надежда, он опять все забудет. Хотя ему кажется, что он спустится с лестницы, и все придет в норму, пусть он в это почти не верит. Айрис не стала бы так глупо и жестоко шутить. Барри кивает, потому что Айрис ждет от него каких-то действий. Он не собирается делать глупостей, но от мысли, что завтра утром он будет опять сидеть вот так, запутавшись в самом себе, Барри начинает тошнить… Айрис опять будет повторять свои слова про молнию, потерю памяти — завтра, послезавтра… и если ему не повезет, то и ближайшие три месяца или даже годы.  
  
Барри стал тем, кем никогда не хотел быть — обузой для Айрис и Джо.  
  
Он сглатывает комок в горле, а глаза начинает резать от сдерживаемых слез.  
  
— Дай мне минутку, ладно? — просит Барри. Его голос немного хриплый, будто он давно не говорил. Айрис соглашается, безропотно идет к двери, но напоследок встревоженно оглядывается на него. Барри прикладывает все возможные усилия, чтобы не сорваться и не сказать, что ему плохо.  
  
Он пытается прийти в себя, принимая очень долгий и очень горячий душ, но это не слишком отвлекает. Барри разглядывает странную розовую кожу на боку, рубцы, нежные на ощупь, большие неровные швы, опутывающие ребра и бедро. Химические ожоги с несколькими тонкими белыми линиями, где разбитое стекло пронзило его кожу — Айрис сказала, что молния ударила его в лаборатории и он приземлился прямо на полку с реагентами. Он старается игнорировать напряжение кожи, старается сосредоточиться на смывании всех тревог, но шрамы слишком чувствительны к горячей воде, Барри почти больно.  
  
Плюс он виновато вспоминает о счетах за воду примерно через две минуты.  
  
Он делает это каждое утро, не вспоминая о деньгах? Его кожа едва нагрелась, когда Барри выходит и заматывается в полотенце, пальцы сжимают в пушистую ткань слишком сильно, чтобы не видеть, как дрожат руки. Надев штаны и толстовку, Барри чувствует себя как-то странно — интересно, когда он сможет вернуться на работу. Он ловит свой взгляд в зеркале, и ему приходит в голову, что он наверняка стоял здесь раньше, глядя в то же зеркало, с теми же тревогами в голове. Это не особенно успокаивающая мысль, поэтому Барри съеживается от своих размышлений и тянется к двери.  
  
Он с тоской смотрит на лестницу вниз и думает, что ему не хочется спускаться и разговаривать с Айрис или Джо, если тот еще дома. Барри не знает, какой сегодня день недели. В животе у него какое-то безумие, все сжалось и ноет, и Барри даже притвориться нормально не может, не может сделать вид, что все в порядке, что он верит в свое выздоровление. Но его руки и мозг не работают. Без этого Барри не сможет вернуться к работе, от этой мысли его опять мутит. Он никогда не работал никем, кроме криминалиста. Что он мог сделать без памяти и с тремором рук, кроме как быть обузой для Айрис и Джо на долгие годы… на десятилетия.  
  
Барри сглатывает и отворачивается от лестницы, садится на кровать, хотя за последние две недели она ему надоела, если верить словам Айрис. Он уже выспался, хотя и не чувствует себя бодрым. Барри берет мобильный, больше по привычке, чем из необходимости, и смотрит на экран. Март, первый вторник… то есть прошло около семидесяти дней. Барри должен убедить себя, что за окном уже давно не декабрь. Он открывает календарь, надеясь найти какие-то заметки, чтобы понять, что он делал последнее время… может, есть что-то, что поможет ему вспомнить какие-то детали…  
Его большой палец замирает над восемнадцатым февраля, отмеченным красным. У Барри перехватывает, и он спешит прочесть напоминалку.  
  
 _СВИДАНИЕ!!! 6@ПАРККОФЕ!!! ТЫ ДОЛЖЕН ПОЙТИ!!!!!_  
  
У Барри брови ползут на лоб, когда он перечитывает текст. Мозг не в силах обработать информацию, и это бесит. Свидание? Но… как? Восемнадцатое февраля было две недели назад, а значит Барри уже был… нездоров. Как у него могло быть свидание, если он не помнил, с кем встречался? Да и зачем вообще?  
  
Барри пролистывает календарь с призрачной надеждой найти улики относительно личности этого загадочного человека. Единственным намеком на романтику в его жизни была безответная отчаянная любовь к Айрис, и он еще до несчастного случая начал понимать, что чувства к ней никуда не приведут. И Айрис сказала бы ему, если бы после… этого они начали встречаться…  
  
Возможность посылает дрожь по позвоночнику Барри, он нервно листает календарь и быстро находит еще одну яркую напоминалку — от пятнадцатого февраля.  
  
 _ПРОЧТИ ДНЕВНИК!!!_  
  
Барри замирает. Он никогда не вел дневники, даже в детстве, даже когда был безумно влюбленным подростком, мечтающим о своей сестре — в четырнадцать это звучало гораздо более романтично и менее жутко, чем сейчас. Ему правда стоит отпустить свою безнадежную тоску по Айрис… и это будет легче сделать, если он узнает, кто его таинственная подруга.  
  
Барри инстинктивно заглядывает в тумбочку, но никакого ежедневника в твердой обложке там нет. Вздохнув, Барри оглядывает комнату. Он бы определенно не оставил свои личные мысли на виду, даже дома у Джо (наверняка там много об Айрис).  
  
 _Думай, Барри… у тебя же тремор, как бы ты смог держать ручку?_  
  
Пока ноутбук загружается, Барри обдумывает напоминалки — наверное, стоит добавлять туда больше деталей, чтобы будущий он не запутался, как сегодня. К счастью, файл с заголовком «дневник» прямо в середине рабочего стола. Барри на мгновение подумал, что там стоит пароль, но нет.  
  
Прочитав первое предложение, он прыскает: Барри практически слышит свой собственный голос, говорящий «не волнуйся!». Если бы это было так просто. А после следующего предложения у Барри сжимается желудок, с каждым словом дышать становится все труднее. Он смутно осознает, что краснеет, буквально горит, но не может поверить в реальность этих компьютерных строчек… у него, Барри Аллена, было свидание в День святого Валентина.  
  
Свидание, на котором он обнимался с прекрасным мужчиной, смеялся над нелепым декором кафе, целовался под деревом в парке и держался за руки в приятной тишине.  
  
Барри поверить не мог, что в его жизни произошло такое чудо. Но как же больно осознавать, что этого больше никогда не повторится — потому что следующее свидание с таинственным парнем по имени Лен, «который заставляет твое сердце так быстро биться», было назначено на восемнадцатое февраля.  
  
Барри все еще сидит на кровати, уставившись куда-то между строчек сказки, которая звучала слишком хорошо, чтобы быть его жизнью (была его жизнью, пока он не забыл об этом), когда в комнату снова заглядывает Айрис.  
  
— Эй, Барр, — тихо говорит она, и ему требуется вся сила воли, чтобы оторваться от экрана. Его взгляд немного размытый, но Барри может разглядеть жалость, которая мелькает во взгляде Айрис, когда она подходит ближе и садится рядом, опуская голову ему на плечо. Ее аромат, восхитительная смесь свежих и сладких, цветочных и фруктовых нот окутывает его, и Барри вдруг понимает, что его душевная боль связана больше с забытым свиданием, а не с женщиной, которую он любил с десяти лет. Как пахнет этот мужчина, Лен? Барри узнал бы запах, смог ли он вызвать хотя бы малюсенькую искру памяти в неисправном мозге? Вопросы сжимают сердце Барри, словно кулак, и он вздыхает.  
  
— Что случилось? — спрашивает Айрис, обхватывая его руки. Барри чувствует, что она переживает, но крошечная его часть… не хочет ничего рассказывать. Но вдруг она знает детали? Барри не узнает, если не попробует спросить.  
  
— Я, — начинает он, но осекается и кашляет, прежде чем его голос перестанет хрипеть. — Я… я думаю, что у меня было свидание? В День святого Валентина.  
  
Айрис такая очаровательная и смущенная, что Барри смог бы ее нарисовать, если б умел.  
  
— Да, приезжала Фелисити, но вы оба сказали, что это не свидание! Или ты нашел девушку, а мне не рассказал? — Айрис шутливо пихает Барри в плечо. Ему бы хотелось, чтобы все было так просто: он знал, где живет Фелисити, мог позвонить ей (и он уже проверил свой телефон, никакого «Лена» в записной книжке он не нашел).  
  
— Точно нет… — бормочет Барри, борясь с собой — он не хочет показывать свои личные записи, но Айрис должна сначала все прочесть. Скрепя сердце, он кладет ей на колени ноутбук, потому что сам вслух никогда не сможет прочитать эту сказку… хотя он уже половину точно выучил наизусть.  
  
Он пристально следит за Айрис, поглощенной чтением, и точно ловит момент, когда она первый раз натыкается на слово «парень».  
  
— Ты никогда мне не говорил, — замечает Айрис. Барри просто пожимает плечами, чтобы ее не отвлекать.  
  
— Не думал, что это важно.  
  
Барри был бисексуалом, но не испытывал потребности признаваться в таких вещах девушке, которая ему нравилась. Он был влюблен в парней четыре раза, трое были актерами. А последний учился вместе с Барри, но кроме дебильного заикания, стоило им оказаться рядом, Барри больше ничего предложить ему не мог.  
  
Айрис подскакивает и снова бьет его в плечо.  
  
— Конечно, важно! Барри, ты же мой лучший друг! И если ты думаешь, что теперь я буду считать тебя плохим, то я каждый день буду повторять тебе, что это не так, пока ты наконец не запомнишь!  
  
Барри смеется, хотя звук выходит какой-то несчастный. Айрис вздыхает и прижимается к его плечу.  
  
— Серьезно, Барри. Я просто очень рада, что ты нашел кого-то, кто видит, насколько ты классный.  
  
— Ну я не особо нашел, скорее потерял, — шепчет Барри, и печаль снова накрывает его волной. Это не прилив, который сметает все, а что-то меньшее, что бьет его в грудную клетку и оставляет потерянным, но он успевает сохранить здравый рассудок и не расклеиться.  
  
Он берет себе ноутбук и снова погружается в чтение его сладкой и прекрасной (и оконченной) истории любви. Грустно понимать, что слово «любовь» применимо к человеку, которого он не помнит, только может представлять себе картинку благодаря нескольким корявым предложениям. Айрис задушенно кашляет, как маленький щенок, но потом она становится до того грустной, что у Барри сжимается сердце.  
  
— Значит, ты пропустил свидание, — говорит она, и это не вопрос. Она знает лучше, Барри ведь даже не был в курсе, что уже март. Айрис была тут каждое утро, наверняка была и в день, когда Барри мог бы собираться на свидание. — Ты не можешь просто… позвонить ему, объясниться? Ты написал тут, что он знает о твоем состоянии. Думаешь, он не поймет?  
Барри чувствует себя идиотом. Это звучит так просто… но был бы он достаточно умным, чтобы попросить у Лена номер телефона!  
  
— У меня нет его номера. Или его электронной почты. Ничего нет. Все, что у меня есть, это время и место, и так как я не могу бежать назад во времени… — говорит Барри с ироничной усмешкой, закрывая глаза ладонями.  
  
Он всегда будет любить Айрис, потому что она понимает его без слов.  
  
Они лежат на кровати, ноутбук у их ног через какое-то время выключается. Айрис и Барри смотрят на потолок, будто там можно увидеть звезды на белой штукатурке. Он расспрашивает ее о свидании, Айрис делится впечатлениями, но совсем немного. Это помогает: по крайней мере, один из них должен быть счастлив, видимо, это точно не Барри. Но он рад, что Айрис хорошо провела время, а Эдди вовсе не такой придурок, как считают всякие дураки в участке. Или теперь они так не думают, так много времени утекло с тех пор, как Барри последний раз был на работе…  
  
Теперь отсутствие цели в жизни больше похоже на отсутствие конечности, поэтому Барри абстрагируется и слушает рассказ Айрис, хоть и знает, что завтра ничего из этого не вспомнит.  
  
Может, он запишет это в дневник… хотя бы попробует, раз уж упустил шанс начать отношения с парнем.  
  
И, может быть, первую запись он удалит. Какая польза в этом напоминании? Лучше не помнить о существовании этого Лена… Барри кивает, когда Айрис описывает шоколадный десерт, и его сердце сжимается от мысли, что у него такого никогда не будет.  
Все, что Барри прочел о Лене и о том, что было, причиняет боль. Может быть, однажды Барри проснется и поймет, почувствует надежду, что даже неловкий ученый-криминалист заслуживает сказку.  
  
Несмотря на то что она имеет тенденцию заканчиваться ровно в полночь.  
  


***

  
  
Айрис закрывает дверь за собой и тихо вздыхает. Что в знаке зодиака Барри, в его крови или генетике заставляет его притягивать неудачи? Честно говоря, после всего, через что он прошел, парень заслуживал хорошего, и Айрис не даст этому хорошему ускользнуть только потому, что Барри настолько глуп, что не попросил номер телефона своего нового парня.  
  
Она не знает, сработает ли ее план, поэтому ничего Барри и не говорит. Если она постарается и все получится — отлично, если же нет… Барри хотя бы не будет понапрасну надеяться.  
  
Помимо этого, она собирается пробраться в его комнату и удалить дневник или спрятать его куда-то в ноутбуке, чтобы он не читал его каждый день и не переживал. К тому же Айрис надеется на врача: тот говорил, что Барри может начать вспоминать все больше и больше, вдруг он вспомнит и Лена?  
  
С решимостью, которую Айрис обычно чувствовала на занятиях журналистикой (и во время знакомства с Эдди, если честно), Айрис печатает объявление.  
  
Если вы тот Лен, у которого было свидание с Барри в День святого Валентина, позвоните по номеру… она задумывается и печатает свой номер. Барри все равно не помнит голос Лена, так что толку от него никакого. И теперь, когда Айрис прочла запись в дневнике Барри, информации у нее достаточно, чтобы отсеять лишних и выбрать именно нужного рыцаря в темно-синем пальто.  
  
На мгновение ей кажется, что она хватила лишнего, но потом она вспоминает об Эдди, о том, что он делает ее счастливой каждый день, и мысль о том, что Барри несчастен просто невыносима. Если есть способ — Айрис сделает все. И если это значит, что ей придется обклеить объявлениями со своим номером весь Центральный парк… она готова на такие жертвы ради своего очаровательного и несчастного брата.


	5. Chapter 5

Лен чертовски боится, что все догадаются, куда он собирается.  
  
— Пойду выгуляю Бенза, — объявляет он, конкретно ни к кому не обращаясь, после чего тут же попадает под перекрестный огонь чужих взглядов. Они не зря удивляются — Лен вообще-то четко дал понять, что собака под опекой Мика, так как именно он требовал оставить пса (и дал ему эту дурацкую кличку)  
  
Но прямо сейчас Лену нужна причина, хотя бы хлипенькая, чтобы вернуться в парк и снова увидеть парня, который преследовал его во снах, а пес — отличное оправдание. Пыль после их последнего ограбления еще не улеглась, да и Негодяи считали, что Лен больно быстро притащил их обратно в убежище. Но Лиза, которая никогда за словом в карман не лезла, хитро молчит и самодовольно ухмыляется. Лен ерзает, не зная, как быстрее свалить, но в конце концов берет себя в руки и уходит.  
  
Весь город цветет, хотя сейчас только конец апреля, так что Бенз несется вперед, изучая незнакомую весеннюю местность. Дорога до парка занимает какое-то время, и в животе Лена завязывается в тугой клубок пульсирующих нервов, стоит ему дойти до ворот, ведущих к озеру — Лен помнил водную гладь покрытой льдом. Из-за цветущих деревьев, растущих на берегу, пейзаж немного изменился, но Лен все еще может узнать холмики, которые раньше были покрыты снегом, скамейки, которые теперь защищала от солнца листва. Он почти воочию видит знакомую фигуру, но стоит лишь повернуть голову, Лен понимает — этот мужчина слишком высокий, слишком полный… слишком не тот, кого он ищет.  
  
Черт, как же он смешон. Прошло несколько месяцев с их последней встречи, и даже если сегодня пятница, нет никакой гарантии, что Барри сейчас где-то здесь и ждет, пока его сестра закончит заниматься йогой. Вполне вероятно, с тех пор Барри вообще забыл о Лене, и Лен бы соврал, если бы не считал это  _хорошим фактом_. Проблемы с памятью Барри не позволили бы копам использовать парня против самого Лена (ему точно не пришлось бы лгать полиции и покрывать преступника). И Лену все это нравилось — у него никогда не было возможности встречаться с кем-то безо всяких проблем и обязательств, без риска. Учитывая свой образ жизни, Лен и мечтать о таком не мог.  
  
Это должно было быть  _просто_ — свидание, поцелуй, может, совместная ночь, а потом — отъезд из Централ Сити, побег из жизни Барри и движение вперед. За исключением того, что теперь простые вещи для Леонарда Снарта больше не были простыми. Видимо, он родился под самой несчастливой звездой, потому что последние недели, помимо того, что его команда благополучно залегла на дно, он не мог перестать мысленно возвращаться в парк и не вспоминать карие глаза и теплую улыбку. У него еще никогда не появлялось такое навязчивое желание найти кого-то, не оставлять попыток, даже если ничего не получается… и Лен не мог перестать спрашивать себя, какой бы стала его жизнь, если бы Барри его помнил. Это крошечная романтичная часть его мозга, которая не была поглощена цинизмом и прагматизмом, продолжала рисовать яркие образы в его голове — улыбающийся Барри, который говорит, что не забыл его… не забыл голос Лена, его руки, или поцелуй в День святого Валентина, больше похожий на первый поцелуй двух застенчивых подростков.  
  
Лен хотел, чтобы Барри вспомнил, но из-за своей собственной осторожности он никак не мог связаться с ним. Оставалось таскаться по парку и надеяться на чудо, которое никогда не произойдет.  
  
Бенз прибегает обратно, и Лен понимает, что в это время Барри уже точно не появится в парке. Солнце садится и золотит верхушки деревьев, и Лен почему-то вспоминает о Барри, о том как краснели его щеки и блестели глаза. В груди необъяснимо тяжелеет, становится трудно дышать, но Лен прекрасно знает — сейчас, еще минута, и это ощущение пройдет.  
  
Однако оставаться в парке Лен больше не может — он дергает поводок, но Бенз упрямо не двигается с места, нюхая какой-то листок бумаги.  
  
— Бенз! — рычит Лен, но пес даже не шевелится. Раздраженно вздохнув, Лен идет к нему, собираясь бросить листок в урну, как вдруг столбенеет, слепо таращась на смазанные буквы.  
  
 ** _Если вы Лен, у которого было свидание с Барри в день святого Валентина, позвоните по этому ном…_**  
  
Цифры внизу страницы размазаны, но Лен поднимает листок с земли прежде, чем успевает сообразить, что делает. Он мокрый, но Лен старается не думать, где побывала эта бумажка, пока копирует то, что можно прочесть, в память телефона, а потом еще и щелкает камерой, на всякий случай. Сердце в груди грохочет, искра надежды снова разгорается в пламя. По хорошему нужно подождать и все как следует обдумать, но в убежище вряд ли получится нормально позвонить (из-за Лизы, Мика и Акселя).  
  
Лен даже не знает, что собирается сказать, для него это в новинку. Он редко бросается куда-либо, очертя голову и без плана, но телефон в его кармане буквально горит, поэтому Лен сдается, сделав всего десять шагов по направлению к выходу из парка.  
  
Первые две попытки проваливаются — один вариант номера отключен, а второй это доставка пиццы. Лен пытается не думать, давно ли тут повесили это объявление. _Барри его искал? Он вспомнил что-то?_ От этих мыслей вокруг горла Лена будто сжимается стальной кулак, и он почти задыхается, когда на другом конце провода ему отвечает женский голос:  
  
— Алло?  
  
От голоса у Лена тяжелеет в животе, хотя у него есть еще несколько попыток проверить номер с другими цифрами. Он открывает рот, чтобы сказать «простите, я ошибся», когда женщина произносит его имя.  
  
— Лен?  
  
Паранойя накрывает его пугающей волной вперемешку с полицейскими огнями, но затем он задается резонным вопросом, правильный ли это номер. Не многие люди называют его Лен, определенно не те, кто хочет засадить его в тюрьму. Но Барри называл его именно так. От этого Лен чувствует себя просто абсурдно счастливым.  
  
— Кто вы? — спрашивает он. Женщина тут же реагирует на его суровый тон, отвечая мягче и как-то спокойнее:  
  
— Я Айрис, сестра Барри. Вы звоните из-за объявления? Я не ожидала, что вы выйдете на связь, столько времени прошло.  
  
В последних словах Лен четко слышит осуждение, и его скручивает чувством вины.  
  
— Командировка. Я только что увидел объявление.  
  
— Значит, вы вернулись в Централ Сити?  
  
Он не должен отвечать на такие вопросы по телефону, который могут прослушивать. Его собственный телефон — бомба замедленного действия, и он все еще может подвергнуть Барри и его семью опасности. С другой стороны, Лену так хочется увидеть Барри, хочется понять, что он может быть одержим не только бриллиантами или произведениями искусства, поэтому на этот раз его эгоизм берет верх над осторожностью, и он отвечает:  
  
— Да.  
  
— Где вы ужинали с Барри в день святого Валентина?  
  
Вопрос застает его врасплох. Лен хмурится и сжимает телефон, таща Бенза прочь от грязной лужи на тротуаре.  
  
— Простите?  
  
— Вы меня слышали, — говорит Айрис, и ее тон похож на наглый тон Лизы. — Ответьте на вопрос, пожалуйста. Вы представить не можете, сколько всяких придурков звонили мне из-за этого объявления.  
  
Лен даже представлять не хочет, поэтому с улыбкой отвечает:  
  
— Мы не ужинали. Пили кофе в кофейне рядом с парком.  
  
— Хорошо. — Айрис вздыхает с облегчением, но после этого ее голос становится строже. — Почему вы позвонили?  
  
Еще один неприятный момент. Лен обдумывает все возможные ответы, все, в которых будет полуправда, и те, которые выставят его в пригодном свете, но в итоге отвечает то, что чувствует на самом деле:  
  
— Я скучаю по нему.  
  
Тишина на другом конце провода оглушает, и Лену кажется, что она повисает прямо перед ним.  
  
— Мы можем встретиться? То есть… не обижайтесь, но я хочу поговорить с вами, прежде чем расскажу Барри о вашем звонке.  
  
Просьба застает Лена врасплох, но он не может обижаться на разумную осторожность. Наверное, он бы точно так же отреагировал, если бы какой-то придурок пригласил Лизу на свидание, а потом испарился на два месяца.  
  
— Конечно. — Он выдыхает, но вопрос вырывается сам собой. — Как он?  
  
— Встретимся у меня в Джиттерс через час, и я все расскажу. — Голос Айрис звучит слишком довольно, видимо, она даже не сомневается в том, что Лен придет. — Увидимся там, Лен.  
  


***

  
  
Лену едва хватает времени, чтобы привести Бенза домой и потратить целую минуту на переодевание во что-то более презентабельное, чем обычная рубашка, кожаная куртка и пара его любимых джинсов. В голове Лена на целых пять секунд возникает вопрос, не слишком ли сильно он волнуется перед встречей с сестрой Барри… которая может только лишь взглянув на него, сразу же решить, что он слишком стар для ее брата, независимо от того, что он сегодня наденет. Поэтому он решает выбрать куртку и джинсы, в которых он выглядит примерно лет на тридцать пять, а пиджак отметает. Затем Лен хватает ключи от мотоцикла, чтобы успеть вовремя: пунктуальность — это его устоявшаяся привычка, с которой он не намерен поступаться.  
  
Он приезжает без пяти восемь и выискивает женщину, похожую на Барри — ту же улыбку, те же яркие глаза, даже фигуру. Может, поэтому он не сразу замечает ту, которая ему машет: она красивая, как и Барри, хотя нет, он все же красивее. Кроме того, она бариста, так что Лен на секунду жалеет, что если он ей не понравится, то в эту приятную кофейню ему вход заказан, а ему очень по душе местные кофейные коктейли.  
  
Он подходит ближе и опирается на барную стойку. Бейджик на форме девушки говорит, что он не ошибся. Айрис ухмыляется, и Лен поднимает бровь — кажется, ей весело.   
  
— Значит, вот какой ты, таинственный потенциальный бойфренд моего брата? — спрашивает Айрис.  
  
— Как ты поняла, что это я? — рассмеялся Лен.  
  
— Ну ты единственный парень здесь, кому… за тридцать. Только ты зашел сюда один за последние двадцать минут, у тебя  _«немного седые волосы, из-за которых он выглядит чертовски горячим»_  и  _«шикарные, немного раскосые голубые глаза, просто потрясающие глаза»._  
  
— Мне сорок три, — поправляет ее Лен. Судя по лицу Айрис, эта информация ей не очень по душе, Лен задумывается, точно ли она цитировала чьи-то слова. — Спасибо за комплименты, если это они. Это Барри сказал?  
  
Она улыбается и пожимает плечами.  
  
— Что-то вроде того. Может, выпьешь кофе? Моя смена скоро закончится.  
  
Он выбирает холодный чай, что вызывает у Айрис ехидный смешок. Семь минут и тридцать две секунды спустя она присоединяется к Лену за одним из высоких столов в глубине кофейни. На Айрис пиджак и брюки, примерно такую же одежду носит Лиза. Это вызывает у Лена еще одну волну приязни, но как бы Айрис не напоминала его сестру, нужно быть осторожным. Он не знает эту женщину, и если он начнет сыпать саркастическими замечаниями, как делает это с Лизой, то это может стоит ему шанса снова увидеть Барри.  
  
— Как тебе чай? — спрашивает Айрис, устраиваясь на барном стуле с чашкой капучино в руках.  
  
— Многовато льда, — отвечает Лен. — Но мне нравится.  
  
Выражение лица Айрис становится серьезным, и Лену кажется, что она расценила его комментарий неправильно, но когда она начинает говорить, становится понятно, что о напитках она вообще не думает.  
  
— Слушай, — вздыхает она. — Обычно я так не делаю. Мой брат помешан на «Звездных войнах» и научных выставках, но он взрослый, и я уважаю его выбор. Но сейчас Барри… он уязвим. Я знаю, ты в курсе, что с ним случилось, и… я просто хочу убедиться, что ты понимаешь, что делаешь. Потому что он может не запомнить, если ты причинишь ему боль, но я не позволю никому пользоваться его состоянием и плохо к нему относиться.  
  
Лен изучает пузырьки в своем стакане и пытается подавить чувство вины, которое колыхается где-то в желудке. То, что Барри не запомнит то, что с ним плохо обошлись, было одной из причин, что Лена так зацепило, и ему почти физически больно от того, что ему пришлось вот так вот столкнуться с правдой, озвученной ему лоб в лоб. Он бы никогда не решился навредить Барри, — на самом деле, он бы сделал все, чтобы этого избежать. Но почему-то он не мог перестать думать о том, что если Барри будет все время забывать их встречи, ему будет достаточно просто исчезать и не волноваться, что это вызовет вопросы.  
  
Он думал, что отсутствие воспоминаний все упростит, и их встречи будут чем-то вроде беззаботного временного веселья, и у Лена всегда будут прочные пути к отступлению. Но теперь, сидя напротив сестры Барри, Лену кажется, что он слишком во всем этом увяз и сам себе наставил препятствий на этих чертовых путях.  
  
Ему вдруг непреодолимо хочется встать и уйти. Воспоминания захлестывают его. Это не просто легкое развлечение. Он  _вспоминает улыбку Барри, руку, обнимающую Лена под пальто, слезы в ярких глаза Барри, когда он сказал, что не хочет его забывать._  И Лен ясно видит, что готов рискнуть ради шанса быть с Барри, даже если ему все время придется оглядываться через плечо.  
  
— Я не поступлю с ним плохо, — говорит он, и это похоже на обещание, но сейчас Лену плевать. Айрис фыркает.  
  
— Да ну? Ты испарился на два месяца, это _и есть плохо._  
  
— Я был…  
  
— В командировке, я знаю. Чем ты вообще занимаешься?  
  
Резкий тон Айрис его коробит. Но как бы Лен не был с ней честен в отношении Барри, он не может сказать ей правду о своей жизни. Может быть, потом, кто знает. Не хочется забегать вперед, потому что это неизбежно приведет к мыслям о том, что он не должен, НЕ ДОЛЖЕН втягивать Барри в свою преступную жизнь или делать его соучастником по умолчанию.  
  
— Искусство и антиквариат, в основном. В Опал Сити был аукцион, я не мог его пропустить.  
  
Технически он говорит правду — кроме того, что он не был официально приглашен, но это не особо важная деталь.  
  
Айрис подозрительно его оглядывает, что вызывает у Лена ассоциации с допросом, а затем откидывается на спинку стула.  
  
— Я понимаю, что не могу просить тебя забить на дела, но… обдумай все как следует. Барри не подходит на роль временной пассии, с воспоминаниями или нет. Так что если ты ищешь развлечений, пока ты в Централ Сити, то оставь его в покое.  
  
— Я буду с ним, — решительно говорит Лен. Решение почти удивляет его — Лиза и Мик этого могут не одобрить и дальше решат справляться без него; от этой мысли у Лена скручивает кишки, потому что без них он своей жизни просто не представляет. — В обозримом будущем, — добавляет он, и Айрис впивается в него колючим взглядом.  
  
— И надолго это?  
  
Айрис прямо как Лиза — ищет больные места и бьет с безошибочной точностью. Но упреки их обеих заслуженны.  
  
— Не могу обещать, что останусь навсегда, — фыркает Лен, вертя стакан так быстро, что лед начинает позвякивать. — Но я обещаю, что буду заботится о чувствах Барри. Я пришел сюда, потому что не могу перестать о нем думать.  
  
От собственной честности Лену неуютно. Он так часто врал, что правда вызывает в его организме чуть ли не землетрясение. Но Айрис улыбается, но ее улыбка больше напоминает саркастичную.  
  
— Может, тебе стоит дать ему мой номер телефона, чтобы он не удивлялся, почему ты ушел?  
  
— У тебя он есть, — ухмыляется Лен. Айрис опять улыбается, то теперь видно, что она устала, то ли от тяжелой смены, то ли от чего-то еще.  
  
— Почему ты не оставил ему телефон, если так хотел увидеть его снова?  
  
— Да, я виноват, признаю, не подумал, — говорит Лен. Он и раньше задавал себе этот вопрос. Айрис опять хмурится и бормочет  _«не сделаю плохо, ага»._  
  
— У нас было назначено свидание на восемнадцатое. Он не пришел.  
  
Он говорит как обиженный ребенок. К удивлению Лена, Айрис перестает сердиться и грустно улыбается.  
  
— Он проспал, — вздыхает она, отпивая капучино, чудом избежав следов пенки на верхней губе. — Он проспал почти две недели, если быть точным. Такое иногда бывает. Ситуация улучшается, но мы не знаем, сколько времени это займет.  
  
В ее глазах мелькает нечто, от чего Лен весь подбирается и сжимается.  
  
— Мы не говорим Барри об этом, чтобы его не покидала надежда на полное выздоровление, — быстро добавляет Айрис, заметив реакцию Лена. — Но пока ничего не ясно. Кто-то приходит в себя через полгода, у кого-то остаются некоторые симптомы на несколько лет. Хронические болевые ощущения, тремор, депрессия, усталость… и да, проблемы с памятью. Мы надеемся, что Барри скоро поправится, но… нет никаких гарантий. Мне не стоило всего этого говорить тебе, но Барри ничего не знает, так что подумай еще раз, тебе придется справляться еще и с этим.  
  
Ее голос становится все более взволнованным, и желудок Лена скручивает узлом. Ему вдруг хочется перегнуться через стол, взять Айрис за руку и сказать, что все будет хорошо. Но они едва знакомы, это совсем не то место, чтобы утешать ее пустыми заверениями. Не то чтобы Лен способен на утешения, тем более сейчас, когда его мир встал с ног на голову. Он знал о состоянии Барри раньше, но это выглядело так, будто у него просто временные проблемы с памятью, да руки иногда дрожали. Но Лен и подумать не мог, что может быть хуже, и Барри никогда не сможет полностью восстановиться.  
  
Лен цедит чай и размышляет, не стоит ли уйти прямо сейчас, оставить Барри на попечение его семьи, которая точно сможет о нем позаботиться, в отличие от преступника, который будет пропадать то на месяц, то на два или даже больше. И даже если Лен перестанет заниматься ограблениями, полиция все равно найдет его, чтобы посадить за старые прегрешения.  
  
Он должен уйти, действительно должен, но Лен не способен сдаться, если положил на что-то глаз. Все, что он слышит в своей голове, когда допивает свой напиток, — это эхо голоса Барри, чувствует решимость, которая говорит ему, что есть только одно единственно верное решение, эгоистичное и неразумное, но…  
  
— Если он все еще хочет встретиться со мной, — говорит Лен с тем же волнением, которое ощущал все те дни, когда сидел в кофейне и ждал парня, который так и не пришел. — У тебя есть мой номер. Как я уже сказал, я никуда не денусь.  
  
Айрис разглядывает его пять секунд, а потом широко улыбается — и это и есть их семейное сходство с Барри, родители воспитали их так, чтобы их улыбки могли осветить целый мир.  
  
— Я передам ему твои слова, — мягко говорит Айрис и слезает со стула. В ее глазах читается одобрение, и Лен чувствует, что сделал правильный выбор. После этого он еще какое-то время наслаждается спокойствием, пока не попадает в бурю под названием «Бенз сожрал косметику Лизы, а потом его стошнило на ее блузку». Мик подозрительно таращится на Лена, когда тот игнорирует очередной выпад Акселя, Лизу и чертового пса. А потом в его кармане вибрирует телефон. Лен читает сообщение  _«ты свободен завтра?»_  и вообще не может теперь думать ни о чем другом.


	6. Chapter 6

— Я буду с вами честной, я ожидала гораздо большего прогресса к этому моменту, — говорит доктор, хмуро разглядывая результаты тестов. Барри стискивает подлокотники кресла до побелевших костяшек. Сегодня его не мучает тремор, но ему сказали, что это ненадолго. Приходится верить людям на слово.  
  
— Что это значит? — спрашивает Джо, и Барри рад этому: сам он вряд ли способен сейчас говорить. Он снова ощущает себя ребенком, неспособным взять на себя ответственность за свою жизнь, и эту беспомощность он ненавидит. Молния стерла больше, чем его память, она будто забрала его силы, силу воли, а еще больше бесит, что он не знает, думает ли он об этом каждый день  
  
Доктор поправляет очки на переносице и смотрит на Барри, который интерпретирует этот взгляд как жалость. Он внутренне напрягается, если не сказать щерится, но не может никак ответить — поэтому он закрывает рот и плотно сжимает деревянный подлокотник.  
  
— Паниковать не нужно, — говорит доктор. — У нас все еще хорошие шансы на полное выздоровление, хотя это и займет немного больше времени, чем мы ожидали.  
  
— Немного? — повторяет Айрис, сжимая предплечье Барри. Он отчаянно жаждал хороших новостей, по крайней мере подобия выздоровления, обещаний, что скоро он сможет сам о себе заботиться, перестанет быть непосильной ношей для Джо и Айрис… но ему кажется, что этого вообще никогда не случится.  
  
— Трудно сказать наверняка, — с опаской говорит доктор, а Барри хочется закричать от безысходности. Он понимает, что нужно мыслить позитивно, любить каждый прожитый заново день и ни в коем случае нельзя терять надежду — все эти банальности крутились у него в голове последние три часа с момента пробуждения, за завтраком, в машине Джо, в коридоре больницы. Он продолжает сжимать зубы, чтобы не сломаться, потому что Джо и Айрис точно так же успокаивают себя, как и он. Но все равно, ничего не понятно в долгосрочной перспективе.  
  
— Как долго? — выплевывает Барри, его голос звучит странно даже для его собственных ушей. К счастью, доктор не обращает на это внимания, она только немного более ласково смотрит на Барри.  
  
— Вы получили серьезную травму, мистер Аллен. В таких случаях время восстановления варьируется от пациента к пациенту. Вы добились прогресса, поэтому я хоть и сохраняю осторожный оптимизм, но буду с вами откровенной: я не думаю, что вы сможете вернуться к своей работе на полный рабочий день, по крайней мере, до конца этого года.  
  
Ему требуется всего секунда, чтобы подсчитать в уме, но Барри тут же спотыкается на том, какой сейчас месяц. Конец года может быть и концом века, и он боится, что проснется через месяц, два или пять и все еще ничего не вспомнит. В горле першит, а рука Айрис, которая все еще сжимает его предплечье, становится едва ли не стальной.  
  
К счастью, Джо берет все в свои руки.  
  
— Мы можем сделать что-нибудь, чтобы ускорить процесс?  
  
— Дать пациенту восстанавливаться в собственном темпе — лучший выход, — отвечает доктор, после чего снова поворачивается к Барри. — Вам стоит начать вести дневник, чтобы следить за временем. Некоторым пациентам легче справиться с ситуацией, если у них есть письменные воспоминания.  
  
Айрик кашляет, а Барри идея завести дневник кажется немного странной.  
  
— Я могу попробовать, — говорит он вполсилы, будучи совсем не в восторге от мысли записывать свои переживания каждый день. Что он будет там писать?  _Дорогой дневник, я помню вчерашний день не больше, чем сегодняшний. Дорогой дневник, я сегодня попробовал новый вкус мороженого, видимо, я уже неделю его пробую._  
  
Барри тошно от собственной циничности. Он фыркает под неодобрительным взглядом Айрис.  
  
Они обсуждают следующую встречу и некоторые другие незначительные детали, которые Барри не особо слушает. Он слишком поражен открытием, что его выздоровление идет совсем не так, как он планировал — это единственное, что застряло сейчас у него в голове. Слова доктора крутятся в голове словно сломанная запись.  
  
 _Я ожидала гораздо большего прогресса._  
  
 _Как и я,_  горько думает Барри. Когда Айрис сказала ему, что сегодня нужно на прием к врачу, причем сказала она это после того, как он пришел в себя после шока от того, что сейчас апрель, хотя он едва помнил Новый год, он подсознательно ждал чудо-лекарства. Он мечтал, чтобы доктор посмотрела на результаты тестов, ответила на вопросы, а потом сказала бы, что он отлично справляется и через неделю, а может месяц, будет в полном порядке.  
  
А не то, что он не вернется на работу еще черт знает сколько. Он пребывает в состоянии шока и недоумения, пока они добираются до дома.  
  
— Мне нужно идти, — говорит Джо. На его лице снова появляется виноватое выражение, которое Барри видел, когда Джо приходилось пропускать школьные пьесы и фортепианные концерты из-за работы. Барри ненавидит, что он все еще может заставить Джо мучиться чувством вины, вместо того, чтобы дать ему быть нормальным самодостаточным взрослым.  
  
— Хорошо, — отвечает Барри более резко, чем хотел. Ему сразу же становится так противно, что он тут же крепко обнимает Джо.  
  
— Спасибо. За все, — бормочет он, пряча слезы в складках куртки Джо. — Наверное, я говорю это каждый день.  
  
Он пробует рассмеяться, но звук выходит слишком сдавленным. Джо гладит Барри по затылку сильными пальцами до тех пор, пока тот не чувствует себя уверенным и не расплачется, когда Джо его отпустит.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, малыш, — улыбается Джо, похлопывая Барри по щеке. — Ты поправишься, я уверен.  
  
У Барри нет сил, чтобы выразить свои сомнения: он улыбается в ответ и смотрит, как Джо идет к машине. Сколько раз Джо говорил ему это раньше? Бывали дни, когда Барри ему верил? Он честно не знает и не хочет спрашивать, поэтому просто бредет к дивану и падает на подушки.  
  
Айрис присаживается рядом, и Барри почти физически чувствует ее обеспокоенный взгляд.  
  
— Я в порядке, — говорит он. Может, когда-то это станет правдой, если он будет убеждать себя в этом каждый день. Дело в том, что у него есть время лишь до вечера, чтобы произнести эту фразу достаточно раз, завтра все придется начинать с нуля. Усталость оседает над ним как тяжелое одеяло. Барри снова вздыхает, но легче не становится.  
  
— М-м-м… — тянет Айрис, и недоверие в ее голосе очевидно.  
  
— Насколько я могу быть в порядке, — исправляется он. Айрис наклоняется к нему, касаясь волосами. Кажется, она сменила шампунь, цитрусовые вместо ванили и цветов. Глупо расстраиваться по этому поводу, но Барри думает о том, сколько всего в ее жизни он пропустил.  
  
Она не позволяет ему провалиться в личный ад, будто чувствует, что Барри к этому близок. Айрис привлекает его внимание, осторожно трогая его за грудь. Барри открывает глаза как раз вовремя — Айрис встает и протягивает ему руку.  
  
— Пойдем со мной, — улыбается она. — Тебе нужно кое-что увидеть, и я думаю, что это поможет.  
  
Барри неохотно берет ее за руку. То ли Айрис стала сильнее, то ли он ослабел, но она ловко ставит его на ноги и ведет наверх, в его комнату.  
  
— Помнишь, что доктор Торп говорила тебе про дневник?   
  
Барри автоматически смотрит на тумбочку, но никакого ежедневника там нет.  
  
— Ну да.  
  
— Ты уже начал. Вроде как, — смеется Айрис, беря его ноутбук и присаживаясь на кровать Барри. — Садись. Тебе нужно это прочесть.  
  
У Барри по спине течет холодный пот — если Айрис прочла его дневник и не ведет себя странно или не выглядит расстроенной, видимо, ничего плохого он там не написал.  
  
Она открывает текстовый файл и ставит ноутбук ему на колени. Интересно, почему она так взволнована?  
  
Первые слова заставляют его нервно вздохнуть:  _доверься ему, он каждое утро будет переживать за твое состояние_. На следующем предложении его мозг зависает. Барри таращит глаза, но сколько бы раз он не перечитывал написанное, слова не меняются. Румянец заливает его шею, Барри несколько раз сглатывает и смотрит на Айрис, но она совсем не удивлена.  
  
— Когда?.. — шепчет он.  
  
Айрис кивает на ноутбук.  
  
— Читай. Давай же.  
  
Он сомневается, что хочет. Сейчас в мозгу целый вихрь вопросов, он обрабатывает все более и более запутанные сценарии, чтобы понять смысл слов. Но если он хочет получить ответы, то он сам поможет себе лучше всех. Барри делает глубокий вдох и снова смотрит на экран.  
  
В дневнике всего одна страница, но и ее приходится перечитать несколько раз, чтобы слова усвоились в его зашоренном мозгу. Понятно, что прошлый Барри был в восторге от этого парня, и описанные события звучат как идеальное первое свидание.  
  
Слишком идеальное, если честно. Горячий мужчина, проявивший интерес к тощему пацану, идеальный джентльмен, который еще и хорошо целуется и готов мириться с проблемами Барри. Барри уже давно не верил в сказки, и часть его уверена, что Айрис просто сама написала все это, чтобы он почувствовал себя лучше. В конце концов, файл не был запаролен, и нет никакой гарантии, что его написал Барри.  
  
От вины сосет под ложечкой — как он может подозревать Айрис? Она хочет, чтобы он был счастлив, но врать она не будет… ведь так?  
  
Барри качает головой, будто стряхивает нехорошие мысли.  
  
— Я не помню.  
  
— В этом весь смысл дневника, — смеется Айрис. — Продолжай писать его, а потом читай по утрам, так что сможешь снова насладиться классными свиданиями с твоим парнем. Я уже говорила тебе раньше, но поскольку ты не помнишь, скажу снова: мне жаль, если ты считал, что не можешь рассказать мне всего.  
  
Барри съеживается. Он не хочет, чтобы Айрис знала, что причина, по которым он ничего ей не говорил, это он сам и его нездоровое увлечение ею. Он по-прежнему чувствует отголоски этих чувств в сердце, хотя они почти исчезли под ворохом насущных вопросов, таких как тот факт, что он застрял в каком-то обратном дне сурка.  
  
— Я даже никогда не целовался с парнем, — вздыхает он, чтобы Айрис не думала, что он раньше ей лгал. Она смеется и тычет пальцем в ноутбук.  
  
— Если читать то, что тут сказано, то это не совсем так.  
  
Желудок Барри совершает кульбит, он снова смотрит на текст, но история, описанная там, все еще незнакома. Не похоже, что он пережил это, Барри становится еще хуже и противнее. Все, чего ему сейчас хочется — залезть в кровать и провести там остаток дня, проснуться завтра и забыть о том, что сказала ему доктор.  
  
Может быть, в его забывчивости есть плюсы.  
  
Некоторые его мысли четко проявляются на его лице. Айрис закрывает ноутбук, убирает его с коленей Барри и берет его за руки:  
  
— Нет! Я не дам тебе сидеть тут и целый день хандрить! Ты пойдешь со мной. Моя смена начинается в два, так что у нас есть час на сборы, на душ и чистую одежду. И сделай что-нибудь с волосами! — она игриво дергает его за грязный вихор. — Когда ты последний раз был в парикмахерской?  
  
Он откидывает волосы с лица и хмурится.  
  
— Зачем? — спрашивает Барри. Продолжений вопросов несколько: зачем мне нужно надевать что-то приличное, если я иду с тобой в Джиттерс? Зачем я вообще туда пойду? Но он решает не продолжать, а Айрис разом отвечает на все его вопросы.  
  
— Затем, что у тебя свидание.  
  
— Что?! — сердце Барри чуть не выпрыгивает из груди. — Что значит свидание? Я не…  
  
Он запинается, собираясь сказать «я не помню, чтобы мне назначали свидание», потому что он правда не помнит, в дневнике речь шла про День святого Валентина, а сейчас уже апрель. Если у него был парень, то почему они встречаются лишь через два месяца? Разочарование узлом скручивает его живот, Барри странно переживать из-за человека, которого он не помнит, но если этот Лен был настолько понимающим, почему он не появился раньше? Барри тянется к телефону, чтобы проверить сообщения или пропущенные звонки, но Айрис смотрит на него фирменным взглядом Джо.  
  
— Он был в отъезде, — говорит Айрис так, будто она читает его мысли, это у нее было еще с детства. — Я думаю, он тебе сам все расскажет. Я недавно с ним познакомилась…  
  
— Когда? — едва ли не вскрикивает Барри. Ужас, тот, с кем он недавно познакомился, уже встретился с его семьей. Черт, разве Барри не следовало сначала увидеться с ним самому? Хотя, они вроде как уже…  
  
— Вчера, — Айрис меланхолично пожимает плечами. — Я пыталась найти его раньше, но он вернулся недавно и нашел мое объявление. Он позвонил, мы встретились, и он согласился встретиться с тобой сегодня.  
  
Это уже перебор. У Барри от новостей кружится голова. Он падает спиной на матрас и трет лицо.  
  
— Я не в настроении, Айрис. После врача я… — он уверен, что лучше перенести свидание на день, когда он не будет зациклен на том, как ужасна его жизнь. — Я пойду завтра.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Айрис давно не говорила с ним таким командным тоном.  
  
— Нет, — повторяет она. — Слушай, Барри… я уже несколько месяцев хожу вокруг тебя. Я не тебя не виню! — добавляет она, заметив, как исказилось его лицо. — Ты ни в чем не виноват. Я понимаю, что ты хочешь спрятаться. Физически, сегодня хороший день. Завтра ты можешь проспать весь день. Жизнь происходит здесь и сейчас, больше для тебя, чем для меня. Дай себе шанс. Лови момент!  
  
Ее слова звучат сурово, но Барри, хоть и застрял в своей боли, понимает, что она права. Если жизнь подкидывает тебе лимоны, которые скоро испортятся, ты не ждешь, а делаешь из них лимонад.  
  
Он со вздохом качает головой.  
  
— Из меня сегодня плохая компания.  
  
— Да, — тихо говорит Айрис, — знаю. Именно поэтому ты должен пойти.  
  
В этом нет никакого смысла.  
  
— Я даже не помню этого парня. Почему он должен меня терпеть?  
  
— Потому что он серьезно к тебе относится и знает о твоем состоянии. Он должен принимать тебя таким, какой ты есть, а ты имеешь право на плохие дни. Ты можешь быть потерянным и расстроенным, и если он хочет быть с тобой, то должен найти способ справиться с этим. Способ быть с тобой, когда ты в нем нуждаешься.  
  
— Несправедливо как-то, — замечает Барри. Как он может давить на того, кого он даже не помнит? Слишком много просьб для случайного свидания… слишком много для серьезных отношений, да и Барри никогда не умел просить о помощи, особенно если ничего не мог дать взамен. — Я так не могу. Я не могу быть с ним… когда я такой.  
  
— Это пройдет. Ты поправишься.  
  
Непоколебимая уверенность в ее голосе заставляет Барри улыбнуться, даже если он не совсем верит в ее слова. Закрытый ноутбук рядом с ним снова привлекает его внимание, и он думает о том, что он якобы написал сам, о человеке, который заставил его чувствовать себя живым и счастливым, который поцеловал его в парке и разделил печенье в форме сердца на двоих, пел ужасные песни 80-х годов. Барри хочет встретиться с этим человеком, даже если с него ничего не выйдет, даже если все, что он скажет, это «спасибо» и «досвидания»… Но он хочет получить еще один день, чтобы узнать, как выглядит Лен, и заставит ли он Барри почувствовать все то, что он вроде как уже чувствовал раньше.  
  
— Ты действительно думаешь, что я должен пойти? — тихо спрашивает он, балансируя на грани принятия этого безумного решения. Когда он смотрит на Айрис, она улыбается.  
  
— Да, Барр. Думаю, ты должен.  
  
— Так он тебе понравился? — он смеется, а Айрис пихает его в бок.  
  
— Он классный. Я и не подумала, что тебе нравятся мужчины с проседью…  
  
Она фыркает, когда Барри в ужасе распахивает глаза.  
  
— Расслабься, он не такой уж старый. Серьезно, иди, получи удовольствие и расслабься. Я буду рядом, если понадоблюсь.  
  
Мысль о том, что Айрис будет находиться всего в нескольких футах, успокаивает, хотя Барри все еще задается вопросом, в чем смысл идти на свидание, которое он завтра не вспомнит.  
  
— Я просто… я все еще считаю, что это немного несправедливо по отношению к нему. Я ничего не помню. Что если я не чувствую к нему того же, что и раньше? — с тревогой спрашивает он.  
  
— Вот и узнаешь. Никто не заставляет тебя жениться, Барр… и я знаю, ты чувствуешь, что не стоишь всех проблем — да, я знаю тебя, так что даже не пытайся! — но ты стоишь. Ты заслуживаешь счастья, Барри, и ты должен дать себе шанс.  
  
Напитавшись поддержкой Айрис, Барри уходит в душ. На данный момент он мало что может сделать со своими волосами, но он действительно прилагает усилия, чтобы выбрать одежду. Он выбирает красную рубашку и серую куртку, в которых он не такой болезненно бледный, а затем проводит полчаса, с тревогой наворачивая круги по дому и пытаясь заставить время идти быстрее. Он не понимает, откуда в нем столько волнения и энергии, его ладони начинают потеть.  
  
Барри позволяет Айрис войти в Джиттерс первой, ему нужно немного больше времени, прежде чем он наберется смелости, чтобы открыть эту дверь.


	7. Chapter 7

В Джиттерс заняты почти все столики. Барри неуверенно оглядывается, от волнения у него сводит пальцы — как он должен найти парня, которого даже не знает? Но затем кто-то машет ему. Барри прищуривается и видит самого привлекательного парня, которого когда-либо встречал. Он определенно старше Барри, но выглядит как голливудская звезда, которую ждут на всех вечеринках и преследуют толпы папарацци. Кроме этого от незнакомца исходит уверенное чувство спокойствия, и Барри мгновенно перестает трястись и суетиться.  
  
Да быть того не может, как кто-то столь горячий мог обратить на него внимание? Инстинктивно Барри оглядывается, но за спиной никого нет. Он моргает несколько раз, а мужчина снова приветственно поднимает руку.  
  
Смущенно краснея, Барри пробирается к столику через толпу, разглядывая великолепную улыбку этого парня, его глаза (описание и вполовину не соответствовало тому, что было написано в дневнике), черную кожаную куртку, облегающую его плечи, когда он встал, чтобы пожать руку Барри. Хорошо, что он не стал обниматься или пытаться его поцеловать: Барри все еще напрягался от лишних прикосновений, а этот парень, независимо от его внешности, все еще был ему незнаком.  
  
— Хэй. Я Лен, — говорит он так спокойно, будто его совсем не напрягает то, что Барри его не помнит, словно он принял этот факт как саму собой разумеющуюся деталь отношений, и от этого сердце Барри тает. Длинные изящные пальцы твердо обнимают его ладонь, и Барри как раз хватает этой короткой заминки, чтобы поставить поплывший мозг на место.  
  
— Я Барри, привет, — отвечает он, но тут же хочет себя пнуть от души. — Но ты уже знаешь мое имя, да.  
  
— Я совсем не против услышать его снова, — ухмыляется Лен, отчего становится еще более красивым. — Будешь что-нибудь?  
  
Барри открывает рот, чтобы отказаться, но если он будет сидеть без напитка, это будет смотреться странно, и у Лена может сложиться о нем превратное впечатление, будто Барри пришел сюда ненадолго. Поэтому он шепчет «капучино» и смотрит на широкую спину Лена, когда тот идет к бару сделать заказ.  
  
Барри может смело сказать, что Лен его привлекает, по крайней мере, на физическом уровне — все его тело будто окутало теплом, кончики пальцев и губы приятно покалывает только от одной мысли о поцелуе. Может, если бы Барри был здоров, он бы мог представить свидание с Леном, но вот так… в чем смысл? Барри не умел строить отношения исходя только из физической близости. Ему всегда нужно было больше, связь, основанная на доверии, но на это у него теперь ограниченное количество времени. Даже если за эти несколько часов он узнает Лена получше, утром он все забудет, а пытаться построить что-то серьезное с человеком, о котором ты будешь узнавать из дневника, плохая и донельзя глупая идея.  
  
Он обдумывает, как бы выразить свои переживания словами, при этом не выглядя полным мудаком, когда Лен возвращается с большой кружкой кофе. Барри не сдерживает довольного стона.  
  
— Спасибо, — искреннее говорит он, и Лен улыбается, отчего выглядит моложе и еще горячее, и сердце Барри сжимается от осознания, что Лен никогда не будет принадлежать ему. Мужчина, сидящий напротив, будто сверлит его насквозь своими ледяными голубыми глазами.  
  
— Теперь расскажи, что случилось.  
  
Барри удивлен — это не вопрос. Лен, кажется, уверен, что что-то происходит, и мысль о том, что этот незнакомец так хорошо его знает (или то, что Барри выглядит несчастным настолько, что Лен это видит) заставляет его внутренне взвизгнуть.  
  
— Почему ты думаешь, что что-то не так? — интересуется он. Лен так заботливо смотрит на него, что Барри почти восхищен.  
  
— Ты выглядишь уставшим.  
  
Теплая рука обхватывает его ледяные пальцы, Барри на мгновение чувствует желание уйти, но, как ни странно, ему совсем не некомфортно на таком уровне близости, поэтому он оставляет руку на месте. Вспоминая слова Айрис, Барри глубоко вздыхает: он все равно не думает, что у них с Леном есть шансы, так что нет смысла притворяться, что это обычное свидание двух нормальных людей.  
  
— Был у врача, — начинает он, мысленно умоляя, чтобы его голос не сорвался. В горле противный комок, и чтобы от него избавиться, Барри отпивает кофе, но это не помогает.  
Лен дает ему время собрать мысли в кучу, он кусает губу, хмурится и наконец выдавливает. — Она сказала, что я выздоравливаю не так быстро, как планировалось. Видимо, я не приду в себя еще несколько месяцев, может, год или больше… и мне нельзя работать, я не могу ничего делать, остается только сидеть и ждать чуда, которое никогда не произойдет.  
  
Барри, сам того не желая, признался в своем самом большом страхе: он боялся, что никогда не поправится, не сможет вести нормальную жизнь, работать, встречаться… он не позволял себе думать об этом так категорично, но теперь, когда он произнес это вслух, мысли начали душить его, слезы полились сами собой, пока Барри едва мог дышать от боли в груди.  
  
— И я… проблема для всех. Для Айрис, Джо… я даже не знаю, что происходит в их жизнях, потому я понятия не имею, что происходит в моей… и я не представляю, что делать.  
  
В его голосе слышатся слабые намеки на истерику, люди начинают оглядываться на него, но Барри не может остановиться.  
  
— Я хочу сказать, что… я совсем тебя не помню, мне кажется, что я должен, а я не могу, это несправедливо…  
  
— Барри… — встревоженно зовет его Лен, но он не видит его лица, потому что глаза застилают соленые слезы. — Барри, послушай меня, я хочу, чтобы ты сделал глубокий вдох. Да, только вдох. Теперь давай, выдохни, отпусти это. Выдыхай.  
  
Голос Лена — маяк среди бушующего моря мыслей Барри, он сосредотачивается на простой команде, слушая чужое дыхание. Медленно напряжение, тисками сдавливающее грудь, ослабевает: тревога все еще бурлит где-то на поверхности, но это уже не похоже на приливную волну, которая вот-вот утащит его на дно.  
  
После нескольких вдохов Барри понимает, что сжимает руку Лена так, что та точно должна уже болеть. Он усилием воли заставляет себя ослабить захват, но другая рука Лена накрывает его пальцы, просто слегка придерживая.  
  
— Послушай, — говорит Лен тихо и успокаивающе, — я думаю, что тебе нужно подышать свежим воздухом, мы можем посидеть парке, но если ты хочешь уйти, я схожу за Айрис. Решай, если хочешь, то просто кивни, и я ее предупрежу.  
  
Барри бесит делать из себя посмешище. Он все еще чувствует на себе чужие взгляды, но беспокоить Айрис он не хочет, она же работает. Он и так тяжелый груз для нее… причем груз на неопределенный срок. Глотая комок в горле, Барри решительно качает головой.  
В конце концов, прошлый он доверял Лену, так что… нужно поверить ему и сейчас.  
  
Он вытирает слезы, еще раз сглатывает, но голос все равно его подводит.  
  
— Нет. Я пойду с тобой.  
  
— Хорошо, — кивает Лен, успокаивающе поглаживая онемевшие костяшки пальцев Барри. — Пойду скажу твоей сестре, куда мы пойдем, хорошо? Я скоро вернусь. Просто продолжай дышать, хорошо?  
  
Барри кажется, что над такой просьбой вообще-то нужно смеяться, ведь это настолько тривиально… но теперь понимание нормальности у него размыто. Поэтому он концентрируется на заполнении легких воздухом, стараясь не задрожать, когда тепло руки Лена исчезает.  
  
Он не знает, сколько времени прошло с того момента, как ушел Лен. Минута, две или пятнадцать, но Лен наконец возвращается с картонным держателем для стаканов в руке. Он протягивает свободную руку Барри, тот мешкает, потому что жест только кажется простым, но стоит ему почувствовать прохладные пальцы, мир немного стабилизируется и перестает плыть.  
  
Он позволяет вывести себя наружу, где в разгаре теплый весенний день. Барри все еще смотрит себе под ноги, пока Лен ведет его через парк к свободной скамейке у небольшого пруда. Барри рассеянно скользит взглядом по людьми по другую сторону воды и никак не может сосредоточиться на том, что мир все еще продолжает существовать и вращаться.  
Это только еще больше расстраивает, ему кажется, что он — единственное, что застыло на месте без надежды на восстановление. Глаза снова жжет, в горле першит, Барри судорожно глотает раз за разом, пытаясь избавиться от надвигающейся волны чувств. В руки ему суют картонный стакан, и он делает глоток, не задумываясь — травяной чай обжигает ему язык.  
  
— Я решил, что кофеина на сегодня хватит, — поясняет Лен, хотя Барри даже не интересовался выбором напитка; в некотором смысле он рад этому разговору, ведь он не может перестать думать о своих проблемах. Лен выглядит немного задумчивым, возможно, вкус кофе вернул ему какие-то воспоминания. Барри жутко завидует, потому что у него в голове пустота.  
  
Он отпивает еще чая и смотрит на пруд, надеясь, что пульсирующая боль в горле и сырость в носу исчезнут, если он будет стараться достаточно сильно.  
  
— Давай, — тихо и очень спокойно говорит Лен. Барри не знает, что он имеет в виду, но плотину прорывает: он заикается, когда первая порция болезненных рыданий вырывается из него с оглушительным всхлипом. Он плачет так, как не плакал с одиннадцати лет, когда ему сказали, что его родители мертвы. Барри плачет надрывно, безнадежно, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, сердце ноет просто невыносимо, но самое ужасное, что вполне возможно, что Барри плакал каждый день последние месяцы, и следующие годы он может провести в слезах, даже не зная об этом.  
  
А его близкие будут наблюдать за этим.  _Снова и снова._  
  
В какой-то момент теплая рука начинает вырисовывать круги на его спине, прикасаясь так легко и приятно, что Барри чуть ли не становится хуже. Он четко осознает, что должен отпустить Лена, сказать ему, что у них нет никакого будущего. Не то чтобы Лен этого не знал… просто теперь он уйдет навсегда. Барри дождаться не может ночи, чтобы забыть этот ужасный день.  
  
Он не разбирает слов Лена, пока истерические рыдания не превращаются в тихие слезы, струящиеся по его лицу. Почему Лен все еще здесь, ведь Барри сейчас такой слабый, униженный и сломленный, но теплая рука не исчезает, и в конце концов Барри умудряется разобрать тихое «вот» и «пусть оно выйдет, поплачь». Кажется, Лен совсем не возражает против этой истерики, которая случилась чуть ли не в первые пять минут их встречи.  
  
— Прости, — бормочет Барри, пытаясь вытереть лицо рукавом. В его размытом поле зрения появляется платок, он принимает его и утирает слезы на щеках, но даже не пытается высморкаться. Это будет выглядеть отвратительно, а где-то в глубине души он хочет выглядеть чуть более презентабельно, когда снова сможет посмотреть на Лена. Барри чувствует себя разбитым, у него больше нет сил плакать, поэтому он вздыхает и слабым голосом повторяет. — Прости.  
  
Лен качает головой и сжимает колено Барри, будто он беспокоится, что он исчезнет, стоит только разорвать контакт. Но Аллен там и не находится в прямом смысле этого слова, только не головой, к тому же, его так трясет, что он не может усидеть на месте.  
  
— Ты не виноват, — мягко говорит Лен, и Барри снова хочется разреветься — конечно, это его вина, такие несчастные случаи не случаются на пустом месте, в лаборатории что-то случилось. Он, должно быть, упустил что-то из виду, когда бежал, уронил что-то, пролил опасный реагент… это он виноват. Возможно, если бы Барри действовал иначе, если бы больше старался, то наверняка сейчас продвинулся бы дальше по пути восстановления.  
  
— Барри. — Голос Лена отвлекает его от круговерти мыслей, пальцы Лена немного сжимают колено , фокусируя внимание Барри так, что остальной мир перестает существовать. Это немного пугает, Барри этого не ожидал, но когда Лен начинает говорить, он и в самом деле способен слушать и понимать.  
  
— Ты не виноват, слышишь? С нами часто происходит то, чего мы не заслуживаем. Чего-то вообще никто не заслуживает. Не вини себя.  
  
Барри тихо прыскает со смеха: он знает, что Лен прав, ведь родители Барри не заслуживали смерти, Айрис не заслуживала потерять маму так рано, никто из мертвых, кого Барри доводилось изучать в своей работе, не заслужил оказаться на столе криминалиста. Такова жизнь, но никакое рациональное мышление не сможет убрать тугой комок вины из его груди. Потому что в этой вине есть крошечная надежда, что он сможет предотвратить подобное снова, как только поймет, как.  
  
— Прости, — повторяет он, как заезженная пластинка. — Я уверен, что ты не за этим сюда пришел.  
  
— Нет, — кивает Лен, и Барри потрясенно вскидывается, но он улыбается, будто это не Аллен выставил себя полным придурком. — Я пришел сюда ради тебя.  
  
Честно сказать, это самая милая и романтичная вещь, которую Барри когда-либо слышал. Часть его ценит эти слова, но другая просто орет. Что Лен в нем нашел? Это похоже на еще одно обязательство — а что, если Барри опять его разочарует?  
  
Он снова глубоко вдыхает, чтобы подавить растущую тревогу.  
  
— Да ну… — хрипло говорит он, скорее отрицая, чем задавая вопрос.  
  
Лен молчит слишком долго, и Барри успевает продумать несколько ужасных сценариев. Он все еще пытается решить, боится он, что Лен уйдет или все же останется, когда Лен говорит, глядя куда-то вдаль, будто ищет там ответы.  
  
— Потому что в тебе что-то есть.  
  
Барри не сдерживает громкого и едкого смеха. И внезапно он понимает, что злится — на себя, за то, что он не может понять, чем привлек такого красивого, доброго и уверенного в себе человека, как Лен. По крайней мере, он выглядит таким снаружи: кто знает, что под этой оболочкой находится, Барри бы все равно не понял. Он не выдерживает и оттаскивает ногу, чтобы Лен его не трогал.  
  
— Да? И что же? Чего ты от меня ждешь?.. Ты всегда ухаживаешь за больными, да? Я бы сказал, что не обижаюсь, но я о тебе ничего знаю, «Лен», за исключением того, что ты решил встречаться с больным.  
  
— Впервые мы встретились именно здесь.  
  
Голос Лена тихий, но Барри слышит его и замолкает на три секунды, прежде чем нахмурится.  
  
— Ты про собаку? Какое это имеет отношение…  
  
— Нет, — обрывает его Лен, ерзая на скамейке и снова глядя Барри прямо в глаза. — Тридцатое января. Я ждал звонка, а потом ты ниоткуда взялся на моем пути. У тебя закружилась голова, я помог тебе сесть вон там. — Он машет рукой в сторону скамейки чуть дальше того места, где они сидят. Барри душит в себе ненужную сейчас злость, отказываясь чувствовать себя смущенным, из-за реакции Лена.  
  
— Это правда? — вызывающе спрашивает он, и уголки губ Лена на мгновение опускаются.  
  
— Звучит слишком просто, да? Я буду честен с тобой, Барри, обычно я совсем не такой заботливый. В моей работе необходим определенный уровень… безжалостности, если угодно. Ты должен понять: обычно я не чувствую желания о ком-либо заботиться. Но ты так смотрел на меня, у тебя дрожали руки… я хотел позаботиться о тебе. Чтобы увидеть тебя снова. Я пытался: я снова пришел в парк, но ты меня не вспомнил. Подумал, что я какой-то придурок, когда я имел глупость предложить тебе горячий шоколад, и чуть не сдался. Да, ты был милый… но, возможно, слишком проблемный.  
  
Барри смотрит на Лена во все глаза, смущение и стыд накрывают его, а щеки горят. Лен тянется к нему и обхватывает его сжатые кулаки. Он не может отстраниться, будто есть какая-то невидимая сила, удерживающая Барри на месте, хотя на самом деле ему хочется сбежать сию секунду. А Лен держит его, будто ему все равно, будто он не понимает, что Барри не хочет слышать, что он для Лена ни что иное как случайность. Он никогда не произнесет этого вслух, но ему отчаянно хотелось в тот момент услышать нечто большее, до горечи в горле хотелось ответов, которые он не был готов услышать. Барри хотел… глупо, но он хотел чего-то хорошего, а слушать жестокую правду от Лена, подтверждающую недавнюю злость Барри… это похоже на осколки стекла, впивающиеся в сердце.   
  
Еще один пункт в списке разочарований, которые Барри не терпится забыть.  
  
— Почему ты не сдался? — еле слышно спрашивает Барри, страшась услышать ответ. Лен большим пальцем обводит костяшки его замерзших пальцев.  
  
— Галерея. Это была случайность, я там тебя не искал, но… ты был на экскурсии. Я увел тебя смотреть картинку… и ты спросил меня, не привел ли я тебя туда, потому что мне было одиноко. А потом ты сбежал, не попрощавшись, и я не мог после этого перестать думать о тебе.  
  
Это так странно — слушать воспоминания Лена, которые он не помнил, те воспоминания, что они создали вместе, но Барри где-то их потерял. Он вдруг представил Лена, лежащего в постели и думающего о нем, пока сам Барри даже не представлял о его существовании, и от этой мысли у него в животе становится тепло-тепло.  
  
— Итак, собака… — подсказывает он, а Лен посмеивается.  
  
— До нашей встречи не было никакой собаки. Я купил поводок и решил, что смогу поговорить с тобой, помочь тебе… но ты нашел настоящего пса, мне пришлось забрать его домой. И я все еще должен сестре туфли.  
  
— Я… не знаю, мило это или жутко.  
  
— Справедливо, — ухмыляется Лен, очаровательно щурясь. От этого желудок Барри ухает в пятки с громким «у-ух!». Шаткий баланс между гневом и влечением склоняется в пользу Лена, и Барри нужно держать себя в руках, чтобы не совершить что-то нелепое, например, не наклониться и не поцеловать Лена прямо там. Независимо от того, как звучат истории Лена, Барри все еще ничего о нем не знает, и выбрасывать из головы все рациональные мысли, кроме желания поцеловать его, глупо. Барри почти себя не узнает: его еще никогда не влекло к кому-то с такой силой, насколько он помнит, и от этих диких эмоциональных качелей его слегка мутит. В конечном счете, это ощущение превращается в слабый сигнал тревоги где-то у него в голове. Может, он таким образом компенсирует время, которого у него нет, может, его подсознание толкает его в руки Лена, потому что утром он все забудет и… кажется, Барри очень хочется жить моментом, как говорила ему Айрис.  
  
Но это не то, что ему нужно, и, несмотря на всплеск желания, он слишком хорошо знает себя, поэтому он разжимает ноющие кулаки и теперь уже сам обхватывает ладонь Лена.  
  
Тишина окутывает их как теплое удобное одеяло, Барри чувствует, как раннее весеннее солнце греет его лицо. Это… приятно — просто сидеть здесь, удивительно хорошо, потому что паника отступила. Забавно, Барри даже не понял, когда это случилось. Вероятно, его сегодняшняя истерика, это всего лишь один из этапов на американских горках эмоциональных срывов, затишье перед штормом, но он готов наслаждаться этим моментом, пока он длиться. Барри не хочет больше говорить, обдумывать все эти сумасшедшие вещи, которые крутились у него в голове с момента пробуждения — он узнал, что забыл четыре месяца своей жизни и, скорее всего, забудет еще, и нашел парня, которого не помнил. Слово «парень» весомо оседает в груди ответственностью и обязательствами, к которым Барри не готов. Он опять начинает думать, не стоит ли сейчас попрощаться и уйти, прежде чем произойдет еще что-нибудь плохое или хорошее, что Барри больше не вспомнит.  
  
Словно чувствуя напряжение в плечах Барри, Лен сжимает руку и нарушает тишину.  
  
— Теперь, когда ты все знаешь… чего ты хочешь, Барри?  
  
Ну вот и вопрос. Чего он хочет? Чтобы Лен держал его за руку, сейчас, или… завтра, когда Барри забудет об этом моменте, своей болезни и враче. Он хочет убежать, спрятаться и переждать, пока он снова станет нормальным, пока болезнь не отступит, и он не сможет встретиться с Леном на равных, не сможет построить с ним что-то прочное, реальное и долговечное. Но дело в том, что он не знает, когда это случится — или случится ли вообще, — будет ли Барри вообще когда-либо близким к состоянию «нормально», чтобы не дать Лену ускользнуть. Барри слишком взволнован, чтобы принять решение, и он понимает это, но… сидеть здесь с Леном, под лучами весеннего солнца... это помогает ему чувствовать себя твердо стоящим на земле, и Барри это нужно больше всего на свете.  
  
— Я хочу… — начинает Барри, но выразить свои чувства реальными словами трудно, поэтому он делает еще один вдох и начинает снова. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил. Но я не могу тебе обещать многого, не могу обещать, что станет лучше. Я, наверное, не могу дать тебе то, что тебе нужно… но было бы здорово. В смысле, быть вместе. С тобой… встречаться. Чтобы кто-то переживал за меня, волновался, не умру ли я в какой-нибудь канаве. — Он криво улыбается Лену и вспоминает слова Айрис о том, что сегодня для него хороший день в физическом смысле. Интересно, как же выглядят плохие. — Я отнимаю слишком много времени у Джо и Айрис, мне кажется, я стал обузой для них. И не хочу, чтобы так было всегда, даже несколько часов в день. Не хочу, чтобы они ставили свои жизни на паузу из-за меня, чтобы они сидели и смотрели, как я жду того, что никогда не случится. Я хочу сказать… мне больше всего на свете нужен друг. Но я понимаю, что ты ждал не этого.  
  
— Проверять, не умерли ли люди в канаве, на самом деле мое секретное призвание, — смеется Лен, глазам Барри снова горячо, но он чувствует облегчение.  
  
— Мне повезло, — отвечает он с усмешкой, но шутка такая хрупкая и неправильная… Барри хмыкает, краснеет, но не сопротивляется, когда Лен обнимает его одной рукой. Объятия чувствуются поразительно легко, правильно, хочется свернуться у Лена под боком и забыть ужасный день. Барри вполне мог привыкнуть к этому, и это разбивает ему сердце, ведь он забудет… Но крошечная капля надежды, что Лен, возможно, останется с ним, даст им шанс, позволяет Барри закрыть глаза и позволить этой надежде заглушить все остальные переживания.


End file.
